Je ne suis pas comme mon frère
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: La team Ozone est venu faire sa loi sur Hoenn ! Comment faire pour que cette team soit hors d'état de nuire ? [Cross over : Pokemon & One piece] (EN COURS DE CORRECTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Pokemon appartiens a Satoshi tajiri et One piece a Oda. Et Sonoko m'appartiens comme toujours. Chesa appartient a Loodp et Nona appartiens a Nora Campbell !

 **Note:** Je voulais un peu faire se cross-over depuis longtemps x) je me lance maintenant. Et j'utilise les noms Français des perso de pokemon ; parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de les écrire dans les Fanfictions de les écrire comme ça. Voila. Et aussi je suis désolée du WTF généré par cette fanfiction. De base ça devait être un OS... Un jour je devrai pas faire 300 fanfictions en même temps '^' mais ça sera pas une grosse fanfiction

* * *

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu glace et aux yeux rouges dormait sur sa table de cours. Il y avait sur sa table un petit Arcko d'une couleur différente, il était assit sur le coin de la table. Il y avait également un petit lixy jaune qui dormait dans le sac de Sonoko et un petit parecool qui se tenait au niveau du cou de sa dresseuse. Le professeur soupira ;

"SONOKO HARMONIA REVEILLE TOI" fit Le professeur

"heiin?"

Sonoko leva sa tête elle plissa les yeux puis elle bailla. Elle était a l'école des dresseurs en attendant qu'elle puisse faire son voyage. Elle avait trois pokemon ; Son Arcko s'appelait New hope, son Lixy Borsalino en référence a une personne qui lui avait apprit plein de chose sur les pokemon et son Parecool s'appelait Gyn. Leur professeur était Garp. A côté de Sonoko il y avait Gyn, un ami a Sonoko

"C'est pas parce que tes demis-frères sont connu que tu as le droit de dormir !"

"Roooh désolée"

Leur professeur faisait en sorte qu'elle se dise pas que vu ses liens de sang avec un ancien maître de ligue, deux boss de team et un pirate reconnu elle devait pas se reposer sur ça pour se dire quelle était une bonne dresseuse. Garp soupira, puis se mit a s'appuyer sur le bureau, il regarda sa classe constituer de quinze personnes. Ils n'étaient peu car a l'entrée a l'école il y avait une sélection pour avoir élèves qui étaient le plus motiver. Et en général ils avaient eu dans cette école les frères et soeurs. Ce qui fut le cas pour trois des demi-frère de Sonoko, Ils avaient eu Max, Ted et Drake. Au passage, Garp avait beaucoup comparé Sonoko a Ted. Ils n'avaient pas eu juste le frère adoptif de Sonoko et le plus âgé des demi-frère de Sonoko.  
"Comme tout les lundis on doit parler des actualités de ce weekend. Qui veux commencer ?"

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert leva la main. Elle avait des cheveux friser et mi-long. Il y avait sur sa table un petit ligmama nommé Sakazuki.

"Oui chesa ?"

"... C'est le délire de la team Ozone qui veut réveiller rayquaza pour qu'il méga-evolue pour nous tuer. On a déjà eu son petit frère Max avant..." fit Chesa "pour l'harmonie de la planète c'est ça ?"

La team Ozone avait apparut comme ça, sans réellement qu'on parle d'eux. Ils étaient connu pour des vols de pokemon et aussi pour l'histoire pour Rayquaza. De plus en plus d'acte de violence. Smoker, un élève de la classe était dans le fond de la salle. Il regarda Sonoko

"Il est juste fou, comme Max."

"FERME LA !" Sonoko se leva et regarda Smoker "Max a comprit la leçon ! Et Ted n'est pas mon frère"

Gyn prit Sonoko par le poignet en lui faisant signe qu'elle devait arrêté avec ça. Sonoko se rassie. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda le professeur, elle avait des yeux bleus. A côté d'elle il y avait Ace

"Mais monsieur, il a pas dit qu'ils allaient attaquer l'école ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Je sais pas si c'est vrai Nona." Répondit le professeur "mais il y a des mesures de sécurité"

Nona baissa la tête vers son tiplouf. Elle n'était pas la seule a avoir peur de tout ça, la plus part des élèves avaient peur de cette histoire. Garp attendit quelques instants avant de voir si quelqu'un avait encore quelque chose a dire. Il fit un ;

"Alors, nous allons parler des pokemon shiney !"

"NEW HOPE ET BORSALINO SONT DES SHINEY !" Hurla Sonoko

"on a piger Sonoko" dit Gyn en souriant

Sonoko était fière de ses pokemon. Le cours passait, puis Garp annonça :

"Bon je vous laisse deux heures, vous pouvez un peu sortir de l'école ou rester seulement ici"

Le professeur s'en alla, puis Sonoko regarda Chesa

"Dit, ça te dis un match ? J'ai envie d'un peu voir le niveau de Gyn et Borsalino"

"Oui ! Je vais utiliser Sakazuki et Corazon !"

Sonoko et Chesa se levèrent et se mirent devant le tableau. Chesa envoya son ligmama et son Lovdisc. Sonoko appela Son lixy et son parecool. Le combat c'était fini, Parecool était K.O comme Corazon. Nona se rapprochait des petits pokemon

"je vais les soigner!"

Nona les soigna puis Gyn leva ses bras vers sa dresseuse. Sonoko prit son pokemon de type normal dans ses bras

"j'aurai bien prit un parecool mais vu son attaque spéciale c'est assez dur de bien le dresser" fît Chesa.

"oui c'est sûr que ça aide pas, mais comment on peu résister a un petit pokemon comme ça ?"

Sonoko avait des drôles de goûts par moment pour des pokemon. Ace regarda par la fenêtre. Il pensait au futur examen qu'ils allaient passer

"dites, vous penser qu'on va enfin partir de cette école?" Demanda Ace

"On verra bien a partir de Demain" fît Gyn "tu sais on c'est toujours bien démerder ici, donc pourquoi ça serai pas le cas ?"

"j'ai vraiment envie de m'en aller d'ici" avoua Smoker

Ils commençaient a saturer de l'école, parce qu'il y avait pas beaucoup de personne qu'ils aimaient bien si ils réfléchissaient bien. A part ce petit groupe constituer de six personne ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche des autres. Garp retourna dans la salle de classe, ou il n'y avait que six de ses élèves.

"Le groupe d'insociable a ce que je vois" dit Garp ironiquement "vous n'aimez pas la classe ?"

"on se complet bien dans cette idée" avoua Chesa avec un grand sourire

"Ils arrêtent pas de me comparé a Ted !" Dit Sonoko

"On les trouve juste pas intéressant, pourtant on a essayé de leurs parler!" Reprit Nona

"Ils font trop d'histoire pour rien" Dit Smoker

Garp avait bien comprit que c'était bel et bien leurs choix de rester seuls. Donc il n'y avait pas de raisons de paniquer.

"Vous êtes prêt pour demain?" demanda le professeur

"Oui, vous en faites pas !"

Les autres élèves commencèrent a rentrer dans la salle de classe. Les élèves se mirent a leur place et suivirent les cours jusqu'a la fin de l'après-midi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Les pokedollard on le même cours que le Yen actuel ^^ et j'ai fait que 2 des 6 orales c'est normal _ je veux détailler un peu les 6 donc je préfère les séparer vu que le chapitre est déjà pas mal long

 **Equipes des Persos principaux :**

New Hope l'Arcko Shiney / Borsalino le Lixy shiney / Gyn le parecool: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le ligmama / Corazon le Lovdisc: Dresseur Chesa

Tiplouf sans surnom apparent : Dresseur Nona

* * *

Le lendemain matin, a l'école des dresseur de de Merouville. Garp regarda ses élèves. C'était leurs dernier jour avant que les dernières années passent un examen pour pouvoir partir de cette école.

"Alors. Vous avez tous eu votre convocation pour l'orale de cet après-midi ?" Demanda Garp

Les élèves firent un petit signe positif de la tête, tout en pensant qu'il était un peu tard pour que les professeurs s'inquiète pour ça. Il aurai peu être du le demander une semaine avant. Heureusement qu'il y avait pas eu de problèmes majeur

"Et vous voulez réviser quelque chose en particulier ?" Redemanda Le professeur

"LA STRATEGIE" Hurla quasiment tout les élèves

La stratégie pokemon était la matière la plus difficile pour la plus part des élèves car entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait une grosse différence et ça choquait pas mal les personnes qui s'y intéressait

"mais ça passe la stratégie !" Avoua Sonoko

"Si ça passe comme tu dis, rappelle nous tout ça" fit remarquer le professeur

"La strat joue sur les DV qui sont donner a la naissance du pokemon qui ne peuvent pas être changer. Par exemple Borsalino, Gyn ou New Hope on eu des DV spéciaux au niveau attaque ou défense par exemple. Et après ça change en fonctions de certain trucs que j'ai pas comprit"

"... Alors tu as comprit que le premier cours" fit Garp

"C'est toujours mieux que rien" Dit Gyn

"en même temps Sonoko est pas très Stratégie" Avoua Chesa

"Elle y va en mode j'm'en tape" Fit Nona

Garp commençai a parler Stratégie Pokemon, en parlant des EV qui pouvaient être changer contrairement aux DV comme avait dit Sonoko. Et grâce a ça ils pouvaient avoir un pokemon bon au combat

"Qu'est qui peux changer encore les statistiques ?" Questionna garp

"la nature." Répondit Smoker "Sauf 5 natures, Bizarre, Docile, Hardi, Pudique et sérieux"

"Mais il y en a qui mettent que des bonus et pas des malus nan ?" Demanda Ace

"Nan, a chaque fois c'est un malus de 10% quelque part et un bonus de 10% quelque part." Dit Gyn "C'est pour ça que les gens qui font de la stratégie pure cherche une des cinq natures dites par Smoker"

"c'est ce que faisait Keishi ! L'ancien maître de La ligue d'Hoenn" Avoua Garp

"Il est pas spécialiste combat ?" Demanda Nona

Le professeur acquiesça. La cloche sonna, il était midi. Les élèves se levèrent. Sonoko souffla d'un coup

"j'ai que 1 235 Pokedollar, on peu bouffer ou avec ça ?" Demanda Sonoko

"On peu aller au pokeMarket ? Il doit avoir a manger " Dit Chesa

"Et en plus on a un oral cet aprem' ça saouuuuleuh" dit Nona

"On pourra réviser on a 1h30 ce midi" Avoua Ace

"Nan au talant ça ira" dit Chesa

"tu aime pas t'y prendre en avance..." Fit remarquer Smoker

"mais elle a bien réussi jusqu'a présent" dit Gyn

Après quelques minutes, après avoir acheter de quoi manger. Les six amis étaient assit par terre, dans un couloir. Gyn Avait un cahier en main, comme Nona. Ace s'occupait de son Ponyta et Smoker de son malosse. Ils avaient un oral sur un des thèmes qu'ils avaient vu durant leurs scolarité et ils avaient passer le midi a réviser... Enfin, c'était plus le cas de Gyn, Nona et Sonoko.

"Alors Noko, Combien de chance d'avoir un shiney ?" Demanda Gyn

"Une sur 8 192 . Après quand on a charme chroma c'est 1 sur 4 096, mais ça reste assez aléatoire" Dit Sonoko

"personne qui a commencer a créer le pokedex et en quel année ?" Questionna Nona

"Prof Chen, en 92."

"Sonoko est l'encyclopédie sur patte ça ira" Dit Ace

Une personne sorti d'une pièce un peu plus loin de la ou ils se trouvaient. C'était un des personnes de leurs classe qui venait de finir son orale. Tashigi, une professeur sorti également

"Y-a-t-il Chesa ?" Demanda la jeune marine

"JE SUIS LA ! "

Chesa se leva, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait l'air de ne pas se faire de soucis pour son Oral. La jeune blonde rentra dans la pièce. Il y avait Tashigi et Garp assit a une table. Chesa se mit devant la table. Elle sourit

"Présente toi en quelque minutes" fît Garp

"Chesa, élève de 7 ème année." déclara Chesa "J'suis la petite soeur de trois anciens élèves"

c'était en quelque sorte la petite soeur de Sabo, Ace et luffy. Elle avait grandit avec eux quand elle était encore très jeune. Garp regarda Chesa.

"Parle moi des pokemon shiney"

La chance, Sonoko passait son temps a parler des pokemon shiney car elle en avait. Chesa mit quelque secondes avant de répondre le temps quelle se souvienne de tout

"Il y a très peu de chance d'avoir des shiney, Une sur 8 192 . Après quand on a charme chroma c'est 1 sur 4 096, mais ça reste assez aléatoire. Puis il y a différentes façon de les avoir, la masuda qui consiste a faire des oeufs jusqu'a temps d'avoir un tout petit shiney, la shasse qui est le fait de rencontrer plein de pokemon puis, il y a la pêche a la chaine pour les pokemon eau. Et il y a différents type de shiney on va dire, comme s'eux qui se fois fort, genre Leviator est rouge sous sa forme shiney au lieu d'être bleu ou alors Dracaufeu au lieu d'être orange il est noir. Il y a c'eux ou on remarque une très légère différence comme bulbizarre qui est plus vert sous sa forme shiney et enfin il y a s'eux qui se remarquent a peine ; comme Topikeur"

"et qu'est qu'un charme Chroma ?" Demanda Tashigi

Mince... Chesa s'en souvenait plus du tout. Elle fit un petit signe de la tête

"Je ne sais plus"

"tu connais Sonoko Harmonia ?" demanda Tashigi

"oui"

"appelle la"

Tashigi fit signe a Chesa de sortir. La jeune blonde sorti de la pièce et dit a Sonoko qu'elle était attendu par les professeurs. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se leva, puis alla jusqu'à la pièce

"Harmonia... Harmonia..." Répéta Tashigi "ça me dit quelque chose"

"... Bah..." fit Sonoko "vous voyez la team Ozone et la Team plasma ?"

"... Ah oui, les chefs s'appelle pas Ted N et ghetis ?"

"Oui" Fît Juste Sonoko "Ted Diez-Harmonia, N Harmonia et Ghetis Harmonia c'est pour ça que ça vous dit quelque chose"

Il eu un petit blanc a cause du tond froid de Sonoko. Garp toussa puis il reprit :

"Alors ton sujet ça sera..."

"Les teams Non ? Vu qu'elle doit être caler non ?"

Sonoko fit un petit sourire forcer. La professeur était bien ce genre de personne qui ne réfléchit pas quand elle parle ? Sonoko prit quelques instant avant de répondre

"Il y a eu 6 team principales, la team Rocket baser a Kanto et a johto qui voulait juste voler des pokemon. Enfin juste a l'échelle des team. Puis, il y a eu la team aqua baser ici a Hoenn qui voulait plus d'eau. C'était la team rivale a la team magma diriger par un de mes frères qui voulait plus de terre. Ensuite il y a eu la team Galaxie qui est née a sinnoh, qui voulait recréer un nouveau monde, la team plasma dans leur incroyable délire voulais libérer les pokemon d'unys, puis il eu la team flare qui voulait rendre le monde plus beau en commencent leurs attaque a Kalos."

Sonoko fit un petit moment d'arrêt. Puis reprit presque immédiatement

"La team Rocket eu comme chef Giovanni, puis lance. La team aqua est diriger par Arthur, la team magma par Max donc mon demi-frère, la team Galaxy fut diriger par Helio puis par Neptune. La team plasma fut diriger par N et Ghetis, et la team flare leur chef est Lysandre..."

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, c'était vrai qu'elle s'y connaissait bien en affaire de team, peu être qu'elle c'était renseigner avant.

"Puis comme vous aviez dit il y a eu la team Ozone. Celle de Ted Diez-Harmonia. Eux ils sont sorti de nul part. Réellement. Je veux dire, c'est la team qui n'a jamais été mentionner a la télé ou dans les journaux avant leurs premier réel scandale, les autres team elles étaient mentionner comme groupe bizarre mais c'est tout"

"Et il est un membre de votre famille non ?" Questionna la jeune professeur "il vous ressemble"

Sonoko Ne répondit pas, voyant son agassement Garp lui dit quelle pouvait partir. Sonoko parti de la pièce a la demande de son professeur. Ses amis la regardèrent, elle s'assit au sol en face d'eux

"tu es tomber sur quoi ?" Questionna Nona

"les teams, on m'a dit que je ressemblais a Ted." Sonoko regarda Chesa "et toi ?"

"Les shiney, heureusement que je vous ai écouter avant de venir" Avoua Chesa "Elle aurait pas du dire ça."

"Il a dit quelque chose Garp ?" Demanda Gyn

"Bâh nan mais il voyait bien que j'étais agasser donc il m'a fait partir" Avoua Sonoko

Il y avait une grande ressemblance entre les deux au niveau physique surtout. Et aussi ils avaient refait la même année a l'école de Merouville, c'était pour ça que plusieurs personne les comparer en disant qu'ils se ressemblaient et que Sonoko finirai un peu comme Ted. Enfin bon avec cette histoire de Team elle aura une bonne note a l'oral en tout cas tout comme Chesa qui en aura une avec sa chance légendaire


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

Tout compte fait j'ai pas détailler les oraux '^' ça aurai fait trop lourd sinon !

 **Equipes des personnages principaux :**

New Hope l'Arcko Shiney / Borsalino le Lixy shiney / Gyn le parecool: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le ligmama / Corazon le Lovdisc: Dresseur Chesa

Tiplouf sans surnom apparent : Dresseur Nona

Malosse sans surnom apparant : Dresseur Smoker

Ponyta Sans surnom apparant : Dresseur Ace

* * *

Suite a l'oral de Sonoko, Nona, Ace, Smoker et Gyn avaient passer le leur. A peine Gyn avait rejoint ses amis, ils avaient entendu un membre de leurs classer hurler. Ils pouvaient savoir que cette personne faisait parti de leur classe car il n'y avaient qu'eux dans l'établissement a ce moment la. Les six élèves courrurent vers la salle de classe, la d'ou provenait le cris. Ace ouvrit d'un coup la porte, et remarqua quelqu'un debout près du tableau, une jeune fille qui avait l'air choquer, elle regardait vers le sol. Sonoko commença a marcher vers elle.

"tout vas bien ?" Demanda Ace

"..."

Elle fit signe que Non, elle ne savait comme plus parler. Sonoko arriva vers leur camarade. Cette dernière pointa quelque chose au sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regarda la direction indiquer. Son visage se décomposa, il y avait quelqu'un allonger au sol. Il y avait du béton dans sa bouche, solidifier depuis pas longtemps. Cette personne était morte ettoufé. Chesa allait demandé ce qui se passer quand Garp entra dans la pièce

"c'était quoi ce cris ?!"

"c'est Akemi m'seus" Avoua Gyn

"Il a l'air de se passer quelque chose près du tableau" Avoua Smoker

"Qu'est qui se passe ?"

Les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air de ne pas savoir comment expliquer. Sonoko regarda le professeur, il y avait un mélange peur et de tristesse dans son regard. Elle respira un grand coup puis fit :

"... C'est... Ai... Elle..."

"Elle ?" Fit Chesa

"... A été etouffer par quelqu'un"

"comment tu le sais ?" Demanda Chesa assez choquer

"... Elle était pas du genre a aimé manger du béton... Enfin je crois.." Fit Sonoko

"Q... Quoi?!"

Le professeur se rapprocha du corps. Même si cette histoire ne pouvait pas être inventer... Cela paraissait tellement... Irréel, ça pouvait pas être une chose aussi horrible. Mais une fois arriver devent le corps, il fallait voir la réalité en face ; Ai était bel et bien morte. Garp prit les deux jeunes filles près du corp par le poignet puis les emmena vers les autres.

"Faites les sortir, et dites aux autres de ne pas rentrer ici, jusqu'à nouvel ordre"

"Ouis m'seus"

Gyn mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sonoko et la force a partir, suivit des autres. A peine sorti il y avait le reste de la classe qui était arriver. Voyant l'expressions sur le visage d'Akemi et Sonoko, ils levèrent la tête vers les autres

"Qu'est qui se passe?" Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

"... C'est au sujet d'Ai... Elle... Quelqu'un la attaquer" Dit assez difficilement Nona

"... quoi...?"

"On l'a ettoufer avec du bêton" Avoua Smoker

Akemi commençait a pleurer. C'était une de ses meilleures amies. Ace la remena près de l'un de ses amis, pensant qu'il était mieux quelle reste avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait mieux.

"Et Garp a dit qu'on devait pas rentrer dans la salle de cours, avant qu'il dise qu'on peu" Dit Ace

Les autres élèves firent un petit signe de tête. Ils avaient du mal a réaliser encore qu'une de leur camarade n'était plus. Le groupe autours des amis se divisa, les laissant seuls.

"On devrai un peu aller dehors non ? On va un peu se poser dans le bois de clementi ?" Questiona Gyn

Après que l'idée fut accpeter, le groupe alla dans ce bois au sud de Merouville. Gyn s'assit au sol, et sorti trois pokeball, il envoya trois pokemon, un saquedeneu, un pyronille et un phampy. Smoker, Nona, Ace, Sonoko et Chesa firent de même avec leurs Pokemon. Il y avait un demoloss, un Caninos et Un Dynavolt appartenant a Smoker, un tiplouf, un etourmi et un Roucool appartenant a Nona, un Lovdsic, un ligmama et Goupix appartenant a Chesa, un ponyta, un ousticram et un Fennec appartenant a Ace, et il y avait les trois pokemon de Sonoko.

"Qui a pu faire ça ?" Fit seulement Nona en s'assayant

"... Un type qui a le fruit du goudron je pense" Avoua Sonoko en marchant un peu

"Elle avait l'air surprise quand tu l'as vu ?" fît Ace

"oui." Dit simplement Sonoko

"Oui, parce que Sinon elle se serait un minimum débattu, un type qui se rapproche de toi avec du beton dans les mains... On peu essayé de partir" Avoua Smoker

"Vous pensez que ça peux être un Ozone qui a fait ça?" Demanda Chesa

"... Oui, ce fruit du démon a été en leur possétion durant un temps" Déclara Gyn "donc ça m'étonnerai pas qu'un d'entre eux la manger"

"Un type qui connais l'établissement" Dit Smoker "pour trouver les salles de classes pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas c'est dur"

Leurs école était assez grande, il y avait plus de salle pour s'entraîné pour les combats et d'endroit pour s'occuper des pokemon que de salle de classe, c'était pour ça qu'il était dur de trouver les salles de classes, sur une ciquantaine de salle il devait avoir que cinq qui étaient dédier aux cours.

"... le seul connu de cet team a avoir eu sa scolarité ici c'est"

Gyn Avait tout de suite arrêté sa phrase, il savait très bien que Sonoko allait tout de suite répondre, ou presque, c'est pour ça qu'il demanda tout de suite ;

"Tu sait si il l'a manger ?" Demanda Gyn

"Non. La dernière fois que je lui ai parler c'était pour souhaité son anniversaire l'année passer, il m'a juste envoyé chier en disant que je savais pas son âge car je me suis tromper en disant qu'il avait 24 ans a la place de 23 ans"

"Si c'est le cas, il est totalement fou d'avoir fait ça" Avoua Chesa

"c'est pas nouveau que les boss de team son fou" Fit Smoker "mais c'est le premier a avoir tuer quelqu'un"

"... De toute façon si il a fait ça il a du juste partir assez rapidement pour pas se faire prendre" Dit Ace

Sonoko regarda son pokenav, pour voir l'heure et si elle n'avait pas reçut de message. Elle en avait eu un de la part de sa mère adoptive Aliona. Sonoko l'ouvrit et le lit. Elle demandait de tout de suite rentrer a Bourg en vol, avec ses amis.

"... Alio demande qu'on retourne a Bourg en vol" Fît Sonoko

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Nona

"Sais pas, elle m'a rien dit de plus..."

Gyn se leva, puis rentra ses pokemon. Les autrs firent de même puis allèrent jusqu'à leur village a pied, ce qui fut assez rapide, ils n'étaient qu'a dix minutes a pieds de leurs village. A peine ils mirent un pied dans leurs village, Aliona courrut vers Sonoko et la prit dans ses bras. Après un câlin, Aliona regarda tout le monde

"Venez chez moi il y a votre famille chez moi" Déclara Aliona

"Alio... Garp vous a appelé ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Oui, il nous a dit pour Ai, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait que vous rentriez le plus vite possible ! On veux pas qu'il y ai un risque pour vous"

C'était vrai, cette personne pouvait être n'importe ou... Aliona se forca a sourire, et commença a marcher avec les enfants jusqu'a chez elle... Les autres commencèrent a être inquiêt pour leur membre de leur famille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Equipes des personnages principaux :**

New Hope l'Arcko Shiney / Borsalino le Lixy shiney / Gyn le parecool: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le ligmama / Corazon le Lovdisc: Dresseur Chesa

Tiplouf / Etourmi / Roucool : Dresseur Nona

Malosse / Caninos / Dynavolt: Dresseur Smoker

Ponyta / Ouisticram / Fennec : Dresseur Ace

Saquedeneu / Pyronille / Phampy : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Les jeunes futurs diplomer rentrèrent dans la maison ou vivait Sonoko. Il y avait les parents de Gyn, la mère de Nona, le père de Smoker et Keishi l'ancien maître de la ligue d'hoenn et également le frère adoptif de Sonoko. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long et vert, il avait les yeux de deux différentes couleurs, un rouge et un noir. Il regarda sa soeur adoptive et ses amis puis fit un sourire

"tu vois M'man ! Il y a pas eu de raison de stresser, oublie pas que les plus âgées c'est Sonoko et Gyn, ils ont quand même quasiment 18 ans !" Avoua Keishi

"les autres vont doucement sur leurs 16 ans ! C'est encore jeune" Fît Aliona

"Alio ! On a des pokemon on sait se battre" Dit Sonoko

Aliona avait du mal a se dire qu'ils avaient grandit, elle les avaient connu depuis tout petit, Sonoko arrêtait pas de parler d'eux. Gyn rigolait un peu puis dit :

"Sonoko est encore une enfant je peux comprendre"

"Monsieur l'adulte est jaloux ?" Répondit sonoko en rigolant "dans 13 jours je suis plus une enfant"

Pendant la petite discution entre Gyn et Sonoko, Aliona regardait Chesa et Ace en expliquant que leurs grand-père allait arriver plus tard vu qu'il s'occupait de ce qu'il se passait a l'école. Après une discution sur ce qui c'était passer. Les enfants partirent dehors pour entrainé leur pokemon, encore. D'un coup un homme aux cheuveux chataîn, mal-raser était rentrer dans la maison. Il avait une cheminse blanche et un pentalon marron. Il était suivit de Garp. Il avait une cigarette en main

"Stan ! combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas fumer dans la maison ?!" S'exclama Aliona

"je viens de finir ne t'inquiète pas..." Dit il avant de jeter sa cigarette "et aussi si un inspecteur de police ne fume pas, ça rentre pas dans le stéréotype !"

"tu sais que tes remarques sont stupides Stanislas ?" Dit Le père de Smoker

"au moins je l'assume" Dit stanislas en rigolant

"Alors, il y a eu des nouvelles pour l'enquête ?" Questionna la mère de Nona

"oui" fit Garp "il y avait une lettre qui traînait près du corps"

"Destinée a Sonoko"

Stanislas la sortie de sa poche et commença a l'ouvrire. Aliona le regarda bizarrement avant de l'arrêté

"Mais tu devrai lui donner directement non?" Demanda Aliona

"Attends, on est ses parents adoptifs, elle est mineur donc on a le droit de lire son courier !" Fit Stanilas

"surtout que c'est sans doute une lettre du tueur" Avoua la mère de Gyn

Aliona lacha la main de son mari. Stanislas continua d'ouvrire l'enveloppe puis, il déplia la lettre a l'interieur. Elle était assez longue et l'écriture n'était pas inconue a Stanislas

"Très chère personne qui a la chance d'avoir quasiment même sang que moi." Commença a lire Stanislas "Si tu lis ça, ça veux dire que Stanislas te la donner, parce qu'il y a que lui qui s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire. Sache que Ai, si c'est son nom, était une des cibles de ma team, c'est la première et c'est loin d'être la dernière. Toi et tes amis sont les premières cibles de ma team. Je parle d'amis c'eux qui ton cotoyer tout les jours et qui ne font pas parti de la famille, eux c'est apart et ils seront également une cible, mais ça sera plus violant que tout simplement du goudrons dans la bouche. La prochaine fois que je te vois cela sera sans doute le jour de ton anniversaire, et je te prepare une sympathique fête, il y aura Max, Drake, Stan et Aliona. Tu sera contante non ? Et on aura nos réglements de compte Enfin. On verra qui est le ou la plus forte..."

Le viage de Stanislas commençait a devenir plus sombre. Il ne lisait même plus ce qu'il était noter. Garp le regarda, puis dit :

"Il dit quoi ? Un truc plus horrible que ça?"

"... Il parle de la mère de Sonoko, comme quoi il a aucun regrets a n'avoir pas assisté a son enterrement et que des choses comme ça, et que si il a tourner comme il l'a fait c'est a cause de leurs mère et de la naissance de Sonoko"

L'inspecteur soupira, puis remit la lettre dans sa poche. Stanislas ne savait pas si il allait donner cette lettre a Sonoko, a cause des choses dites a propos de sa mère et surtout que c'était le but premier du chef de la team Ozone de la mettre en colère et qu'elle aille le voir. Et a cause de ça, elle allait courir un grand danger, tout comme ses amis.

"Je vais lui parler avec les autres." Fît Stanislas

"tu vas lui donner la lettre ?"

"Je sais pas."

Le jeune homme sorti de la maison. Marchant lentement vers les hautes herbes. Il entendait les voix des enfants devenir de plus en plus proche. Il ne savait pas quoi leurs dire, réellement. Nona remarqua Stanislas et fit un grand sourire

"M'seus?"

"Je dois vous parler, j'ai des nouvelles sur la mort d'Ai" Avoua-t-il

"Ah ? Comme quoi ?" Demanda Chesa

"on a fait une analyse sur le beton, et c'est le fruit de Ted qui a généré ça. " Avoua Stanislas

"comment on vois ça ?" Demanda Smoker

"j'en sais rien, j'ai compris qu'en gros il y a un certain mélange qui faut faire pour avoir du bêton mais la il y a pas de mélange ou un truc du genre" Dit-il

"Et il va recommencer ?" Questionna Gyn

"il y a des chances... C'est pour ça que je voulais vous proposez un truc"

Stanislas venait juste d'avoir une idée. Si Ted voulait réellement s'attaquer a ce petit groupe... Pourquoi pas faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent de plus grand dresseur ? Qu'ils partent chacun de leurs côté pour trouver leurs trois derniers pokemon et qu'ils fassent évoluer leur équipe.

"Vous pouvez partir chacun de votre côté pour avoir vos autres pokemon, et faire évoluer vos pokemon actuel"

"SÉRIEUX ?!" S'exclama Ace "trop cool!"

"Alio est d'accord ?" Demanda Sonoko

"roh t'en fait pas, je vais sortir l'argument comme quoi on était parti en voyage dans la région en étant bien plus jeune que vous et un mois c'est pas la mort! Garp a dit que vous aurez votre diplome dans une semaine vu que vous avez déjà passer l'écrit donc vous êtes maintenant plus prit par l'école "

Stanislas c'était dit qu'un mois c'était bien assez pour qu'ils soient bien plus fort. Et cela lui donnait assez de temps pour connaître la localisation des différentes bases de la team Ozone.

* * *

Alooors 8D vous avez pigé que les 6 prochains chap ça sera plus sur les entrainements de nos jeunes héros !


	5. Chapter 5

**Equipes des personnages principaux :**

New Hope l'Arcko Shiney / Borsalino le Lixy shiney / Gyn le parecool: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le ligmama / Corazon le Lovdisc / goupix : Dresseur Chesa

Tiplouf / Etourmi / Roucool : Dresseur Nona

Malosse / Caninos / Dynavolt: Dresseur Smoker

Ponyta / Ouisticram / Fennec : Dresseur Ace

Saquedeneu / Pyronille / Phampy : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Une semaine après la mort de Ai, les élèves avaient reçu leur diplômes. Le petit groupe allait partir pour leur petit voyage, histoire d'avoir tout leurs pokemon.

« vous vous séparez comme stan a dis ? » Demanda curieuse la mère de Smoker

« Nop', si on se sépare il y aura des gens qui vont se perdre N'EST-CE PAS ? » Dit Gyn en regardant Sonoko

« c'pas parce qu'une fois je me suis perdue que cela veux dire que je suis pas douée ! » Dit Sonoko pour se défendre

« Après on dit que les filles se débrouille mieux que les garçons » Fit Smoker

« HEY ! vous pouvez parlez vous deux ! » Intervenu Chesa « Vous êtes pas mieux ! »

« Sinon c'est pas grave ! » Dirent Ace et Nona

Ils s'avaient très bien que si ça continuer sur ce sujet, ils allaient y passer la journée et cela n'était pas le top pour eux. Sonoko leva les bras et commença a courir

« ON Y VAAA » hurla Sonoko

« tu as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? » Demanda Aliona

« … ah… Si… »

Sonoko retourna sur ses pas, prit sont pokenav qu'Aliona tenait dans sa main.

« Voilà j'ai tout je crois ! »

« Alors on y va réellement ! » Dit Chesa avant de prendre la tête

Le petit groupe commença a marcher vers les hautes herbes sans dire un mot. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire réellement. D'un coup, une idée traversa l'esprit de Sonoko

« JE SAIS CE QUE JE VAIS AVOIR COMME POKEMON ! » Hurla Sonoko

Sonoko commença a courir. Les autres la suivirent aussi en courant en se demandant ce qu'elle avait eu comme éclaire de génie a ce moment précis. Après avoir courut jusqu'à une route près de Merouville Sonoko marcha dans les hautes herbes

« tu cherche quoi comme pokemon Sonok' ?! » S'exclama Gyn essouffler

« un Ningale ! j'ai un super surnom pour un Ningale ! » Fit Sonoko

« Parce que tu choisi tes pokemon en fonction des surnoms que tu trouve ?! » S'exclama également Smoker

« C'est toujours mieux que certains qui ne savent pas qui prendre ! » Fit remarque Chesa

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Sonoko tomba sur son Ningale, elle avait attrapé se petit pokemon insecte grâce a New Hope, son petit arcko.

« Issho je vais l'appelé ! » Dit Sonoko

« Mais tu fais une fixette sur Les amiraux ?! » Dit Ace

« C'pas ma faute si leurs noms sont classe ! » Répondit Sonoko « et se pokemon est quasiment aveugle… Donc ça colle encore plus »

« … Tu nous a fait courir pour une araignée ?! » Nona n'en revenait pas

« … Mais elle est chouuuu ! » Dit Sonoko

« chacun sa conception du chou » Conclut Chesa

C'est vrai que Sonoko avait une drôle de façon de trouver des choses chou. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus rentra ses pokemon, puis dit :

« JE DOIS ALLER AU MON MÉMORIA ! »

« On est obliger d'y aller en courant cette fois ? » Demanda Gyn

« Nan ! Mais ça sera plus long ! » Avoua Sonoko

« on s'en tape, j'ai plus envie de courir » Dit Chesa

Les amis s'en allèrent vers un grand endroit nommé le mont mémoria, c'était une immense grotte. Dans cette grotte il y avait des centaines des centaines de tombes de pokemon mort. Cela donnait une ambiance très bizarre et très triste. Il y avait également une fumée permanente qui était présente.

« On ne cours pas ici hein ? » Murmura Sonoko

« C'est du respect ici hein Sonoko » Dit Smoker

« Moiiiins fort ! c'est quand même un cimetière ici ! » Dit Sonoko sur le même ton.

« Il y a que des pokemon spectre ici ? » Demanda Ace

« Oui ! » Dit Sonoko « Je vais attrapé un Skelenox ! »

« Je vais en profiter pour prendre mon Spectrum alors ! » Dit Gyn

« Faites vite ! c'est effrayant ici » Avoua Nona

« C'est apaisant ! » Dit Sonoko

« T'es définitivement étrange » Avoua Chesa

Sonoko sorti on lixy shiney, Son petit brosalino. Sonoko savait que ça allait être rapide pour elle c'était un pokemon commun ici, contrairement a un Spectrum que voulait Gyn.

« tu as un surnom cool pour ton Skelenox ? » Demanda Chesa

« oui ! Gecko Moria ! » Dit Sonoko

« Ah oui, en plus Noctunoir a un peu la même tronche » Avoua Nona

« insulte pas le pauvre Noctunoir ! » Fit Smoker

Sonoko rigola un peu avant de voir un petit pokemon voler rapidement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus alla voir se pokemon avec une sombre ball au main et suivit de Borsalino.

« Je vais t'avoiiiir ! » Dit Sonoko

Après un petit combat contre le petit Skelenos, Sonoko l'avait attrapé. Sonoko regardait un peu autours d'elle

« ou est Gyn ? » Demanda La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

« Tout en haut, il est parti pour attraper son pokemon » Avoua Ace

« on y vaaaaaa ! »

Les jeunes dresseurs allèrent au dernier étage qui était à l'extérieur. Gyn était assit au sol, a côté de lui un Spectrum qui devait être attrapé par le jeune dresseur. En face d'eux, il y avait une personne assez âgée qui semblait raconté quelque chose. Sonoko et les autres s'approchèrent

« Gyn ? » Dit Sonoko

« Vous savez qu'il y avait une autre gemme antique ? » Demanda Gyn

« Une gemme antique ?! » S'exclama Chesa « c'est quoi ?! »

« Oui, tu as pas écouté le cours ? » Fit Smoker « tu sais, les gemmes qui appartenait a Groudon et a Kyogre »

« Mais a qui ça pourrai appartenir a quel pokemon ? » Demanda Ace

« A ce qui paraît c'est a Rayquaza » Répondit la personne âgée « ça pourrai lui apprendre l'attaque qui permet de méga évolué »

« C'est classe ! » Fit Chesa « mais elle y était pas la avant ? »

« Non… Mais un scientifique l'a prit pour faire des tests dessus ! » Fit La personne

« … Un scientifique avec un t-shirt a carreaux vert ? » Demanda Sonoko « Avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux rouges ? »

« vous le connaissez ? » Questionna la personne assez étonnée

« … TED A VOLER LA GEMME ! » Hurla Sonoko « LE MONDE EST EN DANGER »

« calme toi Sonoko ! » Fit Chesa « il va pas nous tuer tout de suite ! »

« On doit quand même prévenir des geeeens ! » Sonoko était paniquée

Gyn soupira, puis se releva. Il montra son pokemon

« plus que deux a trouver pour moi » Avoua-t-il

« … On doit réellement se mettre a trouver les nôtres » Avoua Nona

« Mais c'est dur d'en choisir 6 aussi ! » Fit Chesa

Le jeune groupe s'en alla du mon mémoria, il fallait réellement s'occuper de finir leurs équipe puis, si ils rencontre des difficultés a cause de la team Ozone ils vont essayer de la battre. Enfin… Avec se qui c'était passer avec Ai, ils pensaient réellement a se battre un peu avec eux pour la venger.

* * *

Pokemon attrapé dans ce chapitre:

Sonoko: Nigale / Skelenox

Gyn: Spectrum


	6. Chapter 6

Le petit groupe sortit du mont Mémoria. Smoker en avait profité pour attraper un Branette. Sonoko soupira, tout en sortant de sont sac une boîte de médicament et prit un cachet qui était dedans. Smoker et Ace regardèrent bizarrement la jeune fille prendre ses médicaments

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Ace

« Prozac » répondit Sonoko

« … Approfondît » Avoua Smoker

« bâh a cause de ma crise de panique de tout a l'heure »

Sonoko l'avait dit d'une façon tellement naturelle, cela montrait qu'elle était habitué a en prendre a cela. Sonoko avait souvent des crises de paniques assez violentes depuis quelques années maintenant.

« JE SAIS QUEL POKEMON PRENDRE ! » hurla Chesa

La jeune blonde commença a courir, puis les autres suivirent en espérant que cette fois c'était pas pour un vulgaire insecte. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une personne habiller en aviateur qui les regardait au loin, comme cacher. C'était un homme banal qui pouvait passé inaperçu. Il sorti de sa poche un petit escargophone et commença a appeler quelqu'un. L'escargophone décrocha

« Oui ? » Demanda une voix froide

« Boss ! J'ai vu le groupe de gamins, ils doivent savoir pour la gemme antique ils viennent de sortir du mont mémoriat » Fit Le jeune aviateur

« tu es sûr que c'était eux ? » Questionna le dénommé boss

« Un groupe constituer d'une gamine aux cheveux bleus qui s'habille comme une clocharde, un type avec la peau brune habiller en gris, une blonde hyperactive, un fumeur , une fille aux cheveux noir et un type torse nu ça vous parle ? »

« Bien. Rentre au QG je dois te confier quelque chose »

L'escargophone raccrocha directement. Le jeune sbire s'en alla rapidement sur le dos d'un de ses pokemon pour revenir le plus rapidement au QG. Il courut dans les longs couloirs pour ne pas perdre de temps et rentra dans une pièce assez grande. Il y avait juste un bureau au milieu. Sur les murs il y avait des vieilles photos de familles et des membres d'une même famille. Cela pouvait mettre un grand malaise quand on s'attardait réellement sur toutes les photos. Néanmoins, les membres de ce groupe y était habituer et commençait a presque plus les voir. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleus au bureau. Il avait les cheveux assez courts et avait une mèche qui partait en l'air, tout comme Sonoko. Egalement, comme sa petite sœur il avait sur ces tempes, deux petits éclairs de cheveux. On pouvait également remarquer une fausse main gauche. Personne dans sa team ne savait comment il s'était fait ça. Enfin, les sbires, peu être que son bras droit le savait

Le boss se leva d'un coup, Il avait lui aussi une tenue d'aviateur, mais différente. Il avait une écharpe verte bien plus longue, elle lui arrivait aux genoux même si elle était enrouler autours de son cou. Il avait un blouson d'aviateur blanc. Il avait également un pantalon qui tirait vers le gris. Il avait 24 ans

« Je dois te donner une plus grande responsabilité, tu serai d'accord pour t'occuper des nouvelles recrue ? » Demanda le boss

« OUI BOSS ! » Fit Le sbire « vous voulez que je fasse ça tout de suite ? »

« Oui. Et profites-en pour chercher mon bras droit, je dois beaucoup parler avec lui. » Avoua Le Boss.

Le sbire s'en alla rapidement de la pièce. Le boss se rapprocha d'une photo accrocher a un des quatre murs. Il la décrocha et la regarda attentivement. C'était une des rares photos de famille qu'il avait. Et aussi c'était la seule photo ou ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Ils ? Le « Ils » renvoyait plus a Sonoko et a Lui même. Sur la photo ils se faisaient même un câlin. Elle datait de quand cette photo ? Pour qu'ils s'aiment comme ça elle devait être assez vieille. Ted retourna la photo pour voir une éventuelle date derrière. Il était noté « 17 juin 2004 ». Ah… Il avait donc douze ans sur cette photo et donc Sonoko avait six ans. Autours d'eux il y avait son frère Drake et ses parents, Barrels et Maria

« Alors tu commence a être nostalgique Teddounet ? » Demanda Un homme

« Ta gueule Sakasuki avec se surnom ! » Répliqua Ted « Et je suis pas nostalgique »

Ted posa la photo sur le bureau et se retourna. Il y avait Sakasuki, c'était lui le bras droit de la Team Ozone. Pour Ted, Sakazuki était bel et bien un de ses membres le plus Fidel, il était présent dans la team de Ted depuis les débuts.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda Sakazuki

« je voulais savoir comment ça c'était passer cette histoire aux pilier Celeste »

Les pilier célestes était le seul et unique endroit ou pouvait apparaître Rayquaza. La team Ozone recherchait beaucoup comment le faire apparaître car, a ce jour, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui avait réussi a le faire, et cette personne en question avait disparut depuis fort longtemps.

« Nous avons pu plus ou moins comprendre les peintures qu'il y avait sur les murs » avoua Sakazuki « il faut avoir la météorite qui est au centre spatial d'Algatia »

« Bien. Notre but va bientôt être concret alors » Fit le Boss

« Et nous allons faire quoi de ce journaliste ? » Questionna le bras droit

« Le quel ? Il y en a trois qui nous colle »

« Stanislas Zolotarev, le père adoptif de ta sœur je crois » Fit Sakazuki

« Laisse le venir a nous, je m'en occuperai personnellement. » Dit assez froidement Ted

« Je n'ai jamais comprit ce que tu avais contre lui, tout comme ta sœur. Pourquoi cette haine en vers un inconnu et une môme qui a 6 ans de moins que toi ? »

Sakazuki savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire ça, avec sa proximité avec son boss. Ted regarda Sakazuki durant quelque seconde avant de détourner le regard

« Stanislas a toujours cru qu'il était mon père, c'est toujours invité dans ce que je faisais en étant totalement lourd et en me parlant comme un môme immature »

C'était la version de Ted bien évidemment, la vérité était tout autre. Mais cela arranger Ted de le tourner a cette façon. Et Sakazuki ne pouvait même pas vérifier la véracité de ses propos donc cela était l'excuse parfaite

« Et pour Sonoko j'dirai rien. » Conclu Ted.

Il ne préférait rien dire au sujet de Sonoko enfaite c'était très compliquer comme histoire. Il savait quand cela c'était passer, cela a commencer a la mort de sa mère, et il y a eu une déchirure réelle il y a maintenant sept ans maintenant, comment cela a tourner. Mais c'était le pourquoi cela c'est produit. C'était un bordel sans nom cette histoire. Mais, Ted n'avait aucun remords lier au fait qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelle ni a Drake ni a Sonoko. Ils avaient tout les trois grandit différemment maintenant, ils n'étaient plus complice comme avant, ils n'ont plus les même valeurs, tout ça réuni et ajouté au fait qu'ils n'aient plus rien a se dire.

« Demain on va prendre cette météorite ! » Déclara le boss

« Bien boss ! »

* * *

Voila ! Un petit chapitre centré sur Ted x) Comme ça fait 5 chapitres dont on parle de lui le 6ème Bim Ted j'espère que ça vous a plus


	7. Chapter 7

New Hope l'Arcko Shiney / Borsalino le Lixy shiney / Gyn le parecool / Issho le nigale / Moria le skelenox : Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le ligmama / Corazon le Lovdisc / goupix : Dresseur Chesa

Tiplouf / Etourmi / Roucool : Dresseur Nona

Malosse / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette: Dresseur Smoker

Ponyta / Ouisticram / Fennec : Dresseur Ace

Saquedeneu / Pyronille / Phampy / Spectrum : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Le petit groupe était arrivé jusqu'à poivressel, une ville portuaire qui était connu également pour ses commerces. Chesa avait attrapé un Rondoudou et un Evoli un peu avant qu'ils arrivent. D'ailleurs, elle avait décidé que son petit pokemon rose reste dans ses bras. Il y avait un petit silence qui avait duré quelques mètres

« - DITES ! Hurla Chesa. Vous saviez que j'étais née a Poivressel ?

\- … Oui moi je le savais vu que tu es légèrement ma sœur et que moi aussi je suis né a Poivressel. Fit remarquer Ace

\- OH C'EST TROP COOL ! Hurla Sonoko. Vous êtes réellement tous de la région ?!

\- A croire, nous sommes les deux pièces rajoutées. Répondit Gyn »

Gyn et Sonoko étaient nés tout les deux a Kanto, mais, quand ils étaient vraiment petits, ils avaient déménager a Hoenn. Sonoko avec comme raison le fait quelle c'était fait adopté et Gyn car son père était devenu l'assistant du professeur Seko. Quant a Nona et Smoker… Nona était née a Nénucrique et Smoker a Algatia.

« - Ouais ! Et même qu'on a déménagé il n'y a pas si longtemps a Bourg-En-Vol il me semble. Dit Chesa

\- Oui. Enfin plus ou moins… Ace Réfléchit. C'était a peine 1 an après que la team Aqua a prit le musé d'histoire maritime je crois. Avoua Ace

\- Ah ? La team aqua avait fait des histoires ici ? Nous, a Nénucrique c'était la team magma. Avoua Nona

\- Nous c'était les deux team. Fit Smoker »

Ils se rendirent vite compte avec cet échange qu'il y avait très peux de ville que ces deux team avait laisser tranquille. Egalement, ils pouvaient constaté qu'il y avait pas eu vraiment d'attaque de ville par la team Ozone, elle s'occupait plus de faire leurs affaire dans l'ombre, cela rendait la chose plus inquiétante

« - Mais ! Sakazuki nous a aidé ! Fit Chesa

\- Pour une fois qu'il a fait un truc utile. Répondit Ace

\- Comment ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Enfaite… C'est pas contre Max hein ! Mais après cette histoire après la team Aqua, la team magma était venue elle aussi pour faire leurs petites magouilles pour le sous marin. Et c'est Sakazuki qui a su le localiser et il a réussi a battre également tout les sbires ! Avec Borsalino. Avoua Chesa

\- C'est donc pour ça que ton très cher limagma s'appelle Sakazuki ? Fit Smoker

\- Ouais ! En hommage ! Répondit Chesa

\- Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? Dit Smoker

\- Il était pas a Bourg-en-Vol Après Borsalino ? Demanda Gyn en regardant Sonoko

\- Oh c'est trop cool ! S'exclama Sonoko. Si, il était a Bourg-en-vol, il m'a même apprit pas mal de truc sur les pokemon !

\- Vous avez vu pas mal de personne importantes vous tous. Fit Nona

\- On est classe n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sonoko en rigolant »

La groupe alla vers la mer. Nona, Voulant un waillmer sorti sa canne a pêche et commença a pêcher pour son pokemon eau. La jeune fille aux cheuveux noirs s'assit du la plage

« - l'eau c'est naze ! Fit Sonoko

\- Mais non c'est bien. Avoua Nona

\- De toute façon Sonoko, tu t'en fiche maintenant de l'eau vu que tu peux plus y aller, vu que tu as un fruit du démon. Dit Gyn

\- Ah tu en a un ? Demanda Chesa

\- Oui ! Dit Sonoko. Le Kaze Kaze no mi !

\- Ah encore un truc inefficace contre la fumée. Dit Smoker

\- Et le feu ! Dit Ace. Comme ça on ne risque pas de s'entretuer

\- Comment vous faîtes pour ne pas aller dans l'eau ?! Dit Chesa. C'est tellement cool

\- A la longue je suppose qu'on se fait une idée. Avoua Gyn

\- C'est ça. Dit Ace »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nona avait réussi a attrapé Sont pokemon eau. Les autres avaient également décider de s'asseoir en attendent. Le groupe se leva, quand ils virent un petit goelise passa rapidement a côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire ils se regardèrent puis ils entendirent un :

« MON PIKO ! IL C'EST ENFUIT ! »

Sonoko commença a courir, petit a petit ses jambes se transformèrent en vent, cela lui permettait d'aller plus vite. Elle réussi a prendre le dénommé « piko » dans ses bras et le ramena a son maître. Son maître était une personne assez âgée, il pouvait être le grand père de chaque membre ce groupe. Il y avait également un bateau derrière lui.

« - Tenez m'seus ! Fit Sonoko

\- Piko te doit la vie ! Répondit le marin

\- Faut pas abuser. Chuchota Smoker

\- Il c'est juste enfuit. Répondit Ace sur le même ton

\- Et aussi piko c'est un surnom naze. Avoua Chesa

\- Les gens sont con. Termina Nona »

Le pokemon vol et eau alla sur une des épaules de son dresseur.

« Je me présente, je suis M. Marco ! Et je suis toujours accompagné de mon très cher Piko ! Si vous voulez quelqu'un qui vous accompagner n'hésitez pas, je suis près de Clementi-ville ! A plus la jeunesse ! »

Monsieur Marco rentra dans sont bateau et parti comme il est venu, comme si de rien. Un petit moment d'incompréhension prit fin quand ils virent plus le bateau au loin

« - Il y a des gens spéciaux. Fit Ace

\- Il doit perdre un peu la tête vu son âge. Avoua Chesa

\- Ça veux rien dire, il y a des gens qui ont totalement leurs tête a cet âge. Reprit Nona

\- Il doit être déjà bien étrange quand il était jeune. Dit Smoker

\- Enfin passons on va pas épiloguer sur lui. Avoua Gyn. »

Le groupe s'en alla de la plage, pour éviter de devoir se battre contre des personnes tout les deux pas

* * *

Pokemon attrapé dans ce chapitre :

Rondoudou / Evoli : Dresseur Chesa

Wailmer : Nona


	8. Chapter 8

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

 **Note:** **oui j'étais inspirée pour sortir deux chapitre aujourd'hui x). Et j'ai préféré passer sous silence comment on avait les pokemon parce que j'avais plus l'inspiration et que sinon ça aurai fait trop lourd.**

* * *

Après un mois d'entrainement et également un mois d'entrainement, comme prévus le petit groupe retournèrent a bourg-En-Vol. Comme ce qu'ils avaient promit a Stanislas. Une fois retourner dans le petit village, le groupe mâcha vers la maison de Sonoko. Il était assez tard, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heure

« - Non mais c'était magnifique ta chute Sonoko. Fit Nona

\- Attends un magnifique je me casse la gueule dans un étant c'était magique. Chesa rigolait

\- Roh ça va, j'ai fais exprès pour vous faire rire. Répondit Sonoko aussi en rigolant

\- Tu te cherche des excuses ? Demanda Smoker

\- Par fierté je crois. Répondit Ace

\- Non mais je voulais faire une petite baignade a vingte trois heure ! Fit Sonoko (faute a vingt volontaire)

\- Non mais ici ça se prononce vingt Sonoko, pas vingte. » Rectifia Gyn

Le professeur seko venait de sortir de chez Aliona et Stanilas, sans son air joyeux qu'il avait habituellement. Il remarqua le petit groupe, il les fixa seulement avec un air désolé.

« - Prof seko ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- … La team Ozone… Dit Seko.

\- … Oui ? Fit seulement Gyn pour l'inciter a continuer »

Le professeur Pokemon ne disait plus rien. Cela se voyait qu'il cherchait les mots pour expliquer ce qui se passait. D'un coup, la porte de la maison ou résidait Sonoko s'ouvrit. C'était Aliona, sa mère adoptive. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurer. Elle fixa Sonoko quelques secondes avant de se remettre a pleurer et a prendre sa fille adoptive dans ses bras.

« Sonoko… Stan… Il… Il… Il a été enlevé par la team Ozone »

Le visage de Sonoko se décomposa. Pourquoi Stanislas ? Il avait pourtant l'air de savoir se qu'il faisait. Sonoko pensait que ça arrangeait bien le fait qu'un ancien qu'un inspecteur – journaliste a ses heures – était enlevé par la team Ozone. Sonoko commença a pleurer. Stanislas était quelqu'un de gentil, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ils rentrèrent dans la maison de Sonoko. Il y avait Keishi, et Drake a l'intérieur. La télévision était allumée, au cas ou il y avait des nouvelles de Stanislas aux informations. Keishi et Drake parlait de ce qui c'était passer. On pouvait voir sur la table un journal, il y avait comme gros titre « Un journaliste enlevé par la team Ozone ». Il y avait une photo de stanislas avec un grand sourire, avec en dessous un « on t'oublie pas ». Il y avait une ambiance pesante dans cette maison. Smoker, Nona, Chesa, Gyn et Ace savaient pas du tout ou se mettre. Ils étaient triste pour Stanislas, mais ils savaient que les plus toucher par cette histoire était sa famille proche.

« -Il… Il aurait… Il aurait du prendre au sérieux les menaces de Ted… Fit aliona entre deux pleures.  
\- Quelles menaces ? Demanda Sonoko qui essayait de se calmer

\- Ted avait écrit une lettre pour toi Sonoko. Lanca Keishi en colère. Stan voulait seulement te protéger en ne te la montrant pas.

\- Il l'avait trouver dans la poche d'Ai. Avoua Drake. Ted disait qu'on allait être tous réuni pour ton anniversaire Sonoko…

\- … Connard… CONNARD ! » Hurla Sonoko

Sonoko sorti d'un coup de la maison. Gyn, sans réfléchir, sorti a son tours. Sonoko commença a courir. Gyn l'attrapa par le bras avant quelle le fasse

« - Hey ! Reviens chez toi. Tu crois que ça suffit pas a Aliona d'avoir déjà une personne disparu ?! S'exlama Gyn

\- Mais on doit sauver Stan ! Hurla Sonoko

\- On ne va pas sauver grand monde le soir vers minuit ! Dit Gyn calmement. Et nous ne savons pas où il peut être.

\- Mais… Staaan »

Sonoko se remit à pleurer. Gyn la prit dans ses bras. Il essayait de rester calme, même si c'était un peu dur. Cela ne servait pas comment ils allaient faire pour le sauver, mais ils allaient le faire. Enfin, sans doute ils seront peut être six a le faire. Sonoko pour sauver Stanislas et pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas comme son frère et les autres seront sans doute pour faire payer la team Ozone pour Ai et sans doute aussi pour aider Sonoko. Gyn fit rentrer Sonoko chez elle.

« - On fait quoi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- En tout cas on attend demain matin. Fit Keishi. Et Papa m'a laissé une lettre quand il est parti et il m'a dit de l'ouvrir quand cela me semble nécessaire. Je pense qu'on peu l'ouvrir, il m'a dit qu'il avait noter ou était les bases de la team Ozone

\- Pourquoi ne tu nous l'a pas dit keishi ?! S'exclama Aliona

\- Parce que, en connaissant Stan, il s'est dit que tu allais paniquer pour lui. Avoua Drake

\- On pourrai venir vous aidez a sauver Stan ! Dit Nona

\- Oui ! C'est lui qui nous a donner l'idée de partir pour devenir plus fort ! Intervenu Chesa

\- Et on doit stopper la team Ozone ! Fit Ace

\- Avec nos forces réunies on pourra facilement les avoir. Dit Smoker

\- Ok les mômes ! Vous serez avec moi alors. Avoua Keishi. Je dois sauvez mon père

\- On ne sera pas trop de huit alors. Avoua Drake »

Aliona regarda les huit dresseurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était partager entre un « j'ai peur pour vous », un « non y aller pas ! » et un « merci ».

« Si vous y allez vous huit, faites attention s'il vous plait »


	9. Chapter 9

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

Note : Voilà je voulais juste dire je refuse catégoriquement d'écrire « devon SARL » Car le statue juridique de cette société est loin d'être une SARL. Oui, je me casse la tête a savoir quel est le statu juridique des sociétés des jeux vidéos 8D

* * *

Keishi, étant le plus âgé et le seul ayant lu ce qu'il y avait dans la fameuse lettre de Stanislas, avait demander a Nona, Ace, Smoker et Chesa de rejoindre les trois frères et sœurs a Merouville, devant le siège de la Devon Corporation. C'est ce qu'il se passa tout le monde sont arriver au lieu de rendez vous fixer par Keishi. Les nouveaux venus furent quelque peu déstabilisés par le fait que Keishi, Drake et Sonoko étaient habillé comme les descriptions des Sbires Ozone. Keishi répondait a chaque fois que c'était parce que Stanislas avait réussi a se les procurer pour eux, par on ne sait quel façon, au cas ou il y avait une histoire d'enlèvement. Une fois que tout le monde avaient leur uniforme d'aviateur. Keishi regarda la lettre en question. Sonoko, Drake et Keishi avaient tout les trois un chapeau, pour pas qu'on reconnaisse tout de suite a leurs cheveux que c'était eux

« - Donc, il y a deux bases. Avoua Keishi. Une situer a Cimetronelle et l'autre a Lavandia

\- Celle de Lavandia est la plus proche. Fît Drake

\- Comment on fait si ils demandent un mot d'passe ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Ca doit être super sécuriser dans leurs deux bases. Dit Nona

\- A moins qu'ils soient con comme la team Aqua ou Magma. Déclara Smoker

\- Max ne s'en fichait pas de la sécurité ! Répliqua Sonoko

\- Arrête de remettre la discussion sur Max Smoker ! S'exclama Chesa

\- Un criminel reste un criminel ! Répondit Smoker

\- Enfin bon on va a Lavandia ?! conclu Ace »

Le groupe maintenant constituer de huit personnes allèrent jusqu'à Lavandia. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique route a traversé. Une fois a Lavandia, ils allèrent dans un petit coin assez reculer pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il fallait être le plus crédible possible pour faire comme si ils étaient de vrai sbire de la Team et sauver au plus vite Stanislas

« - On fait quoi la ? Demanda Nona

\- Et surtout est la base. Avoua Chesa

\- La base est dans un des Appartements. Avoua Keishi. Mais je ne sais pas comment y rentrer.

\- Un code peu être ? Lança Drake

\- Trop facile en partant du principe que Ted est leurs chef. Souligna Sonoko

\- C'est quoi pour vous alors le truc de sécurité pour lui ? Demanda Ace

\- Aucune idée, genre une date ou alors un code bien tortue. Dit Drake

\- Mais on ne va pas s'éclater a sonné n'importe ou pour savoir ou est la base. Dit Ace

\- Ça prendra trop de temps. Avoua Gyn

\- Faut tomber par coup de chance sur un autre sbire » Fit Smoker

A peine la phrase de smoker fini, il y avait deux sbire de la team Ozone qui courraient en direction des appartements. Sans réfléchir, le groupe courut en les suivant. Les deux vrais sbires s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques mètres, essouffler. Sonoko, Nona, Ace, Chesa, Gyn, Smoker et Drake s'arrêtèrent eux aussi. Keishi, quant a lui continuer à s'activer en bougeant dans tout les sens. On aurai pas dit qu'il avait sept ans de plus que sa sœur adoptive.

« - Alors on fait quoi ?! S'exclama Keishi. On S'enfuit encore ?!

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES QUI VOUS ?! Hurla un des sbires

\- DES SBIRES ! Répondit de plus belle Sonoko

\- On est nouveaux dans la team. Fit Drake

\- Mais on n'a pas très bien comprit les explications pour rentrer dans la base. Fit Chesa

\- Mais… Vous êtes con. Reprit le premier sbire

\- Mais eux au moins c'est pas des sbires de sbires comme nous ! Dit l'autre

\- Des Sbires de Sbires ? Questionna Smoker

\- On a pas de pokemon nous ! C'est pour ça qu'on courait »

Le premier mot qui venait en tête pour les futurs sbires infiltrer c'était « désolant ». Se dénigrer a se point cela ne pouvait pas être permit. Comment pouvait-on avoir peu confiance en ses capacités ? Enfin c'était peut-être a cause de leurs Boss aussi, il pouvait les rabaisser tout le temps aussi.

« - Enfin bon ! Suivez nous ! On va vous montrer ou est la base »

Les deux sbires, insouciant, guida les soit disant nouveaux sbires jusqu'à la base ou ils étaient. Les deux « sbire de sbire » étaient fiers d'eux. Ils expliquèrent également qu'il y avait un mécanisme qui pouvait paraître compliquer aux premiers abords, il était activable facilement, c'était juste une suite de chiffres qui fallait mettre. Et ils expliquaient également que ce n'était pas le même pour la base de Cimetronelle, que c'était une base secrète un peu en dehors de la ville près d'une cascade. Keishi retenue comme le reste du groupe ou était cette base, ils avaient une pluie d'indices, donc il fallait en profiter. Les sbires rentrèrent dans la base

« - On vous laisses ! Présentez vous au bras droit du boss ! »

Les deux vrais sbires partirent vers une autre direction. Les infiltrer attendirent d'être sûr qu'ils soient parti avant de parler

« - Bon c'est qui le bras droit ? Demanda Smoker

\- Pour le coup, je ne sais pas. Avoua Keishi

\- Bon on est déjà rentrer. Avoua Sonoko

\- C'est mieux que rien. Continua Gyn

\- SAKAZUKI ! Hurla une voix

\- Mh ?

\- ON A PERDU DE VUE LES GAMINS LA.

\- Arrête d'hurler… On va s'occuper d'eux, je pense qu'ils sont pas loin vu qu'on a leur très cher Stanislas »

… Mince, ils étaient tous recherchés ? Il ne fallait pas faire un seul faux pas sinon ils allaient se faire prendre pour soit se faire emprisonner ou alors on ne sait quoi d'autre


	10. Chapter 10

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Le groupe fixa un grand homme, c'était Sakazuki. Ce dernier regarda les huit sbire d'un air hautain.

« - Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Sakazuki

\- Des nouveaux Sbires. Fit Keishi »

On pouvait remarquer que Keishi était presque aussi grand que sakazuki, voir un peu plus grand. Sonoko fixa Sakazuki.

« - … Je vous connais pas. Fit Sakazuki. Comment vous êtes rentré ici ? Questionna Sakazuki

\- C'est deux sbire de sbire comme ils s'appellent, qui nous a donné moyen de rentrer. Avoua Smoker

\- Ouais, et on a oublier de les remercier. Avoua Chesa »

La voix de Chesa rappela quelque chose a Sakazuki. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais il ne savait plus du tout ou. Le bras droit de Ted regarda le papier qu'il avait en main. Puis le donna a Keishi

« - Vous devez faire vos preuves, ramenez nous dans mon bureau dans une heure, Drake, Sonoko, Keishi et les cinq potes de Sonoko

\- C'est comme si c'était fait m'seus

\- Et si ils ne veulent pas collaborer dites que si ils viennent pas, nous allons faire en sorte que Poivressel ne soit plus sur la carte

\- Je note »

Keishi prit le papier en question, puis le lu. Sakazuki parti de la pièce. Il regarda les autres

« - Il nous veux pour nous mettre en prison. Fit Keishi

\- Et on fait quoi ? Demanda Smoker

\- … Il s'en foutait de Poivresell enfaite »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chesa. Elle tremblait de colère. Pour Chesa c'était quelqu'un avait protéger cette ville, cette nouvelle brisa l'image que Chesa avait de Sakazuki. Pourquoi avait-il fait semblant d'être leur sauveur Alors ?!

« - Il va le payer. Fit Chesa

\- Mais… Dit Ace

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! »

Chesa courut vers le bureau de Sakazuki. Sonoko et Nona coururent en essayant de rattraper Chesa, pour pas qu'ils réfléchissent a un plan avant de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Quand a Sakazuki, il était entrain de parler a Ted via l'escargophone.

« - On va retrouver les fauteur de trouble, ne t'en fait pas. Dit Sakazuki

\- T'EN AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE DE POIVRESELLE ! TU AVAIS FAIT ÇA POURQUOI ALORS ?! Hurla Chesa

\- Quoi… ? Attend »

Sakazuki ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Chesa disait. Puis, la voyant en colère rentrer dans son bureau suivit par deux autres filles. Il ne raccrocha pas l'escargophone, cela pouvait intéresser Ted Cette histoire

« - Une blonde Hyperactive et une fille aux cheveux noir… Ca colle avec la description. J'imagine que toi, celle qui masque ses cheveux tu fais ça pour ne pas qu'on vois que tu ressemble a quelqu'un j'imagine ? Pour ne pas qu'on dise que tu ressemble a ton frère

\- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME MON FRÈRE » Hurla Sonoko

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus retira ce qui permettait de ne pas voir ses cheveux. Les garçons arrivèrent aussi, Drake et Keishi avaient eux aussi retiré leur déguisement pour qu'on vois pas qui c'était exactement

« - Parfait, vous avez remplit votre mission a la perfection. Dit ironiquement Sakazuki

\- Ou est MON père ? Questionna Keishi

\- On va jouer à un jeu, cela vous dit ? »

Keishi fixa l'escargophone. Il avait bel et bien reconnu la voix de cette personne. C'était Ted.

« - Je t'écoute. Fit simplement Keishi

\- Je vais voir si vous tenez réellement a la vie de Stanislas. Dit Ted. Il n'est pas a Cimetronelle ni a Lavandia. Pour savoir ou est exactement Stanislas, il faut deux clefs et une carte qui est actuellement en ma possession.

\- J'imagine que Sakazuki en a une. Fit Smoker

\- Bien Déduit. Fit Ted d'une façon moqueuse.

\- TU ES AU COURANT QUE STANISLAS T'AS ÉLEVÉ COMME SON FILS PUTAIN ?! Hurla Sonoko »

Sonoko se retenait de pleurer. Plein de chose revenait en tête, comment Ted pouvait faire ça ? Pourquoi Stanislas ?

« - Ferme la. Dit Ted. Il a rien a voir avec moi

\- Tu es a Cimetronelle ? Demanda Gyn

\- Oui, j'imagine que vous savez ou exactement ?

\- Sache qu'un jour on paye se qu'on a fait. Dit Keishi

\- Sache seulement, que si vous vous foiré c'est ton très cher père qui va en payer les frais »

Keishi raccrocha, il fixa Sakazuki. Il avait une des deux clefs qui pouvait mené a Stanislas. Ace regarda aussi le bras droit

« - Si on gagne le combat pokemon tu nous donne la clef. Ordonna Ace

\- Très bien c'est ce que j'allais proposer. »

Sakazuki se leva, puis se mit a une extrémité de la pièce attendent de savoir qui il allait battre. Le groupe commença a essayer d'élaborer une stratégie

« - Je m'occupe de lui ! Dit Chesa en s'en foutant de la stratégie

\- T'es sûre de ton coup ? Demanda Drake

\- OUAIS ! »

Enfaite, Chesa ne savait pas la puissance de Sakazuki, et n'était pas réellement sûre d'elle. Les autres n'avaient absolument rien dit ou n'avait aucune objection a ce que Chesa fasse quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était elle qui était a l'origine de cette intrusion dans le bureau de Sakazuki. Egalement, elle voulait sans doute se vanger en quelque sorte de l'histoire de Poivreselle.

« - CORAZON GO ! Hurla Chesa

\- Camérupt ! »

Le pokemon eau de Chesa apparut, c'était son Lovdisc. Camerupt arriva également. Il fallait bien s'a ttendre que Sakazuki était un spécialiste feu. Mais, Chesa espérait que son petit pokemon rose était assez puissant pour battre l'équipe du bras droit de Ted, elle n'avait que lui qui avait des attaques super efficaces contre les types feu. Sonoko se mit en temps qu'Arbitre.

« C'est moi qui fixe les règles ! Dit Sonoko. Vous avez le droit a trois pokemon chacun ! Pas de légendaire si l'un d'entre vous en a. »

Chesa espérait seulement que ça allait passer durant trois tours


	11. Chapter 11

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Chesa regarda son pokemon eau puis ordonna ;

« HYDROCANON ! »

Le petit Pokemon eau fit ce que sa dresseuse voulait. Le Camerupt de Sakazuki n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver puis se prit l'attaque. Il était très affaiblie suite a cette attaque.

« - POURQUOI TU NOUS A SAUVER SI ON COMPTAIT PAS POUR TOI ?!  
\- Parce qu'il fallait avoir un moyen de pression voyons. Répondit d'un calme sensationnel Sakazuki. Zénith ! »

Le pokemon feu fit l'attaque demander, il y avait un grand soleil dehors maintenant. C'était pour préparer son second pokemon, car il savait que son pokemon actuel n'allait pas tenir le coup.

« Comment ça ?! TED EST UN ENFOIRÉ DE PREMIÈRE ! » Hurla Chesa « Pistolet a Eau ! »  
« c'est pas nouveau ! » Fit Sonoko  
« ON T'AS PAS SONNER L'ARBITRE ! » Hurla Sakazuki

Le petit pokemon eau acheva Camerupt. Sakazuki envoya Morphéo. Il prit sa forme de pokemon feu.

« Lance soleil ! » Fît Sakazuki

Le pokemon feu utilisa cette attaque plante. Lovdisc fut très affaible a cause de cette attque. Chesa regarda bizarrement le pokemon feu. Comment il pouvait avoir une attaque Plante ?! La blonde se rappela dans un éclair de génie ; il pouvait prendre d'autres formes selon la météo...

« CORAZON ! Grêle ! » Ordonna Chesa

Le pokemon eau fit cette attaque, et fut mit K.O par une attaque feu utiliser par Sakazuki et son Morphéo qui avait prit la forme glace. Chesa fit rentrer son petit pokemon

« Alors ! Un K.O Pour chaque côté ! » fit Sonoko

« FLAMBURSARD ! A TOI ! »

Le pokemon vol et feu apparut. Chesa espérait que Morphéo n'avait aucune attaque qui pouvait encore changer sa forme… Pour peu qu'il puisse devenir eau elle était fini.

« FLAMBURSARD ! LANCE FLAMME ! » Hurla Chesa

« DANSE PLUIE ! » Hurla Sakazuki

Chesa ferma les yeux. Elle voulait que son pokemon de type vol et feu soit le plus rapide. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer, et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux

« Deux K.O pour Bakazuki ! Et un pour Chesa » Fit Sonoko

« TA GUEULE L'ARBITRE QUI DOIT ÊTRE EN THÉORIE NEUTRE ET DONC NE PAS DONNER DES SURNOMS STUPIDES »

Chesa ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit Son pokemon vol tranquillement dans les airs pendant que le pokemon de type normal était tombé K.O.

« Demoloss ! A toi ! » Fît Sakazuki

Le pokemon feu et ténèbres apparut. Sonoko regarda Chesa, tout en faisant signe a Sakazuki de ne pas encore attaquer

« tu veux changer de pokemon ? » Demanda Sonoko

« Franchement je ne sais pas… » Avoua Chesa

D'un coup, le petit pokemon rose qui était dans les bras de Chesa sauta sur le terrain, en prenant la place de Flambusard

« … OK RONDOUDOU ! A TOI ! »

Chesa rentra son Flambusard. Suite a un combat très rude, surtout pour rondoudou étant plus faible qu'un Demolosse. Mais Chesa jouait plus sur le type ténèbres qui était faible contre les attaques de type Fée de Rondoudou avait. Ce qui valu une bonne petite victoire de la part de Chesa

« C'EST POUR POIVRESELLE ! » Hurla Chesa

« donnes nous la clef ! » Ordonna Sonoko.

Contraint, Sakazuki donna cette clef. Sonoko la jeta a Keishi

« - Je pense que c'est mieux que c'est toi qui la garde . Fit Sonoko

\- Merci. Dit Keishi

\- … Tu as gagné Chesa… Fît Smoker

\- Je suis une meilleure dresseuse sous pression ! Dit Chesa toute fière

\- Maintenant on va dans l'autre base ! Dit Nona »

Le groupe courut pour sortir de la base et aller au plus vite dans la base secrète. Quand ils allaient passer le pont qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres de la base, Gyn se stoppa et fixa une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait fort. La même teinte de peau, assez mince, les cheveux bien noir. Cela se voyait quelle était a peine plus âgé que lui. Le groupe s'arrêta en voyant Gyn rien dire face a cette personne vêtu d'une blouse blanche

« - Tu fou quoi ici ?! S'exclama Gyn

\- Je suis la pour vendre un journal. Dit Ironiquement la jeune fille

\- … Ok c'était une question stupide je sais Aiko.

\- Aiko ? C'est ta sœur ? Demanda Ace

\- Non non je suis sa petite amie. Répondit Aiko désespère

\- Bien sur que c'est sa sœur ! Répondit Sonoko avec une once de jalousie dans la voix

\- Jalouse Sonoko ? Questionna Drake

\- Moh c'est mignon ! Dirent Nona Et Chesa en cœur

\- C'est pas le moment de parler de petite amie je crois. Fit remarquer Smoker

\- Je suis la pour le professeur Seiko ! Il a trouver des méga-gemme ! et je crois que vous avez des pokemon pouvant méga-evoluer ! »

Chacun leurs tours, ils dirent les pokemon constituant leur équipe. Presque tout le monde avait un pokemon pouvant méga évoluer, Sauf Ace et Chesa. Mais bon, ayant des bon pokemon même sans méga-evolution ils pouvaient bien se battre sans ça. Les personnes ayant des méga-evolution avaient également leur méga anneau pour l'activer

« - Voilà, j'espère que ça peux vous être utile ! Fit Aiko

\- Normalement oui ne t'en fait pas ! Dit Gyn

\- Vous allez vous battre contre qui ? Demanda Aiko

\- Aucune idée. Avoua Drake.

\- Mais on a déjà une partie des objets qui peuvent nous conduire a Stanislas. Fit Chesa

\- Une des deux clefs ! Fît Nona

\- Et il nous faut aussi une carte que Ted a ! Dit Smoker

\- Et on va bien sûr butter Ted ! » Dit Sonoko avec un grand sourire

C'était peu être mieux comme ça, « butter » Ted pour qu'il n'arrive pas a ses fins, et qu'il soit mit hors d'état de nuire. Et en espérant que ces huit personnes aillent totalement bien après tout ça

« Alors buttez Ted ! Tout Hoenn croit en vous ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Le groupe marcha jusqu'à la base secrète. Avant de rentrer, Keishi regarda la note qu'il avait, en voyant si Stanislas avait laissé une note sur un des membres de la team Ozone – A part Sakazuki et Ted -. A sa grande surprise, Sakazuki ne fut mentionné nul part, mais une autre personne le fut. La mention de vergo était la, mais sans s'attarder dessus, le groupe rentra dans la base. Enfin, c'était juste une pièce assez grande, avec quasiment rien a l'intérieur. Il y avait des murs blanc, un sol gris foncer. Une table base et un canapé. Il y avait quasiment pas de lumière, on pouvait distingué quand même distinguer deux silhouettes, une assise sur le canapé et l'autre debout

« Vous êtes qui ?! Hurla Drake »

Quelqu'un claqua ses doigts. A se moment précis, la lumière apparut petit a petit. Il y avait Ceasar c'était lui qui était debout, la personne assise était nul autre que Vergo. Drake semblait savoir relier un nom au visage de Vergo

« - Je sais qui vous êtes ! Le vice-Amiral Vergo ! S'exclama Drake

\- Comment tu connais ? Questionna Keishi

\- Il était a Kanto avant la naissance de Sonoko ! Et il a disparut comme si de rien n'était. J'ai retenu son visage car il était souvent avec ma mère a un moment

\- Alors tu sais encore qui je suis gamin. Fît Seulement Vergo

\- Donnez nous la clef ! Fit Nona

\- Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ? Questionna Vergo. Je veux un combat pokemon, avec l'un d'entre vous. Et cela sera avec nos règles

\- Laissez nous savoir qui vas te battre ! »

Keishi se tourna vers le groupe. Bon, il ne savait rien sur cet homme ni le type d'équipe il avait… Mais, Drake semblait le connaître. Le fils de Stanislas regarda Drake

« - Tu te souviens si il est spécialiste d'un type en particulier ? Questionna Keishi

\- Je m'en souviens qu'il avait un Zoroark. Avoua Drake. Je pense que c'est un spécialiste ténèbre.

\- J'ai déjà eu du bol avec Sakazuki. Avoua Chesa. Donc je pense que c'est foutu pour moi

\- Une parole censée. Dit Smoker

\- J'ai de quoi le contrer. Avoua Gyn.

\- T'es sur ? Demanda Keishi

\- Ouais ! Pas de soucis ! Fit Gyn

\- … Bon courage ! Dit Sonoko»

Gyn se mit en face de Vergo. Il était assez calme, et se demandait comment allaient être les règles, parce que celles que Sonoko avait donner était des classiques et sans doutes celles qui seront donner par ces deux membres de la team Ozone iront a leurs avantages. Vergo Et Ceasar se mit en temps qu'Arbitre

« Alors ! Ca sera un match double et il faudra utiliser que quatre pokemon ! Fît Cesar. Et tu dois échanger utiliser quatre pokemon de tes amis sans qu'ils se consultes avant »

Gyn regarda le groupe de personnes. Sonoko lui lança une honor ball avec un petit sourire, Gyn savait que c'était le gallame de Sonoko que quoi qu'il arrive avec son double type Psy et combat il pouvait bien se défendre. Keishi lui donna également une de ses pokeball tout comme Nona et Ace. C'était sans doute des pokemon avec une résistance au type ténèbres. Vergo sorti deux pokeball

« - Cacturne ! Vaututrice !

\- Sengoku ! Go ! »

Les deux dresseurs amenèrent les quatre pokemon sur le terrain. Comme prévu, le pokemon donner par Sonoko était son Gallame. Et le pokemon donner par Ace était son simabrase. Cela s'annonçait bien alors.

« Sengoku ! Close combat sur Cacturne ! Simabrase lance flamme sur Vauturice ! »

Les deux pokemon de Gyn utilisèrent leurs attaques. Les Vauturice avait su esquiver, pas Cacturne. Le pokemon toucher fut assez fort blesser par cette attaque. Vergo réfléchissait quelles attaques utiliser

« Cacturne ! Vauturice ! Vibroscure sur Gallame ! »

Les deux pokemon utilisèrent la même attaque sur Sengoku. Il esquiva une des deux attaques mais se prit des dégâts par l'autre.

« J'ai une question Pour toi Vergo ! Tu te doutes qu'il y a eu plein d'histoires sur toi, je me demande si un type fanatique de dofflamingo a une famille quelque part dans se monde. Sengoku ! Exploforce sur Vauturice ! Simiabrase Point feu sur Cacturne ! »

Les deux pokemon firent leurs attaques. Caturne tomba déjà K.O, Vauturice fut assez affaiblit par cette attaque. Vergo fut en quelque sorte agacer par la question poser par Gyn

« Un K.O pour Vergo ! » Fît Ceasar

« Je pouvais pas m'attacher a quelqu'un vu mon implication dans l'organisation de dofflamingo ! Tantagliss ! »

Le pokemon plante et ténèbres apparut. Gyn regarda les deux pokemon utiliser par Vergo

« Vauturice, larcin ! tentagliss sabotage ! »

Vauturice utilisa son attaque sur Sengoku qui esquiva. Par contre Simiabrase fut touché par l'attaque de Tentagliss. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très sensible au type ténèbres.

« Même pas une petite amie étant plus jeune ? Si non, ta vie était réellement dévoué a Dofflamingo. Roue de feu sur Tentagliss ! Danse lame ! »

Les pokemon de Gyn firent leur attaque. Tentaglisse fut en plus bruler par l'attaque de type feu. Sengoku avait augmenté sa vitesse grâce a danse lame.

« Qu'est que ça peu faire que j'en ai eu une ou non ? Toi je t'en pose des questions du genre ?! » S'exclama Vergo « Utilisez ripostes sur Simiabrase ! »

Les deux pokemon ténèbres attaquèrent le pokemon feu. Ce dernier tomba K.O à cause deux attaques. Gyn le rentra dans sa pokeball en le remerciant d'avoir combattu pour lui. Il envoya le pokemon que Keishi lui avait donné ; un Brasegali.

« Un K.O Partout ! » Dit Ceasar

« Si vous voulez je peux répondre en premier a mes propres questions ! Il y a une fille qui me plait oui. J'essaye de briser la glace _Beau-père_. Brasegali ! Vangeance sur Vauturice ! Et Sengoku Exploforce ! »

Les pokemon utilisèrent leurs attaques. Brasegali fît tomber K.O Vauturice car ce pokemon avait déjà fait tomber K.O un des pokemon du camps a Gyn.

« 2 K.O Pour Vergo ! »

« tch je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle gamin ! » Fit Vergo

« Maria Harmonia ça vous dit quelque chose ? »


	13. Chapter 13

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Tout le monde regarda Gyn. Qu'est qui racontait depuis tout a l'heure ? Il avait l'air de voir si toutes les interrogations de Drake se semblaient vraies. Vergo ne semblait pas réellement perturbée par cette infirmation

« Sait pas ce quelle est devenue cette femme » Fit Vergo

Au fil du combat et au fil des questions, ils pouvaient comprendre que Vergo ne savait pas du tout s'il y avait eu un enfant. Et également il fit comprendre qu'un actuel pirate pourrait être se père que la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu. Gyn vaincu Vergo assez rapidement, sans plus de K.O. Sonoko tendit son bras en s'avançant vers vergo

« - Donnez moi cette clef ! dit Sonoko. Allez _papa_ , je voudrai voir ton regard droit sur moi en me disant la vérité sur ce qui vous êtes pour moi

\- Tiens ta foutue clef. Fît Vergo en la jetant dans la main de Sonoko. Et… »

Malgré les lunettes de soleil qu'avait le Marine qui avait rejoins Ted, on pouvait deviner qu'il regardait Sonoko dans les yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus attendit qu'il dise un peu plus sur cela

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis pour toi, ça peu être un pirate anciennement marine ou Moi même »

Sonoko tourna le dos, puis donna la clef a Keishi. Ce dernier la prit au vol, fier du chemin qui avait été parcourut. Vergo et Cesear s'étaient enfuit. Gyn en profitait pour rentre tout les pokemon a ses amis. Keishi regarda sa lettre pour voir ce qui était dit sur un emplacement ou pouvait être Ted. Mais rien. Il soupira. Drake remarqua un escargophone sur la table basse de la pièce. Il le décrocha. L'appareil sonna quelques secondes.

« - Bravo, vous avez eu les deux clefs. Fît Une voix devenue familière

\- T'es ou ? Questionna Keishi

\- Lavandia Sea quel question. Fit Ted. Je vous attends maintenant »

L'ecarcophone se raccrocha du côté de Ted… Maintenant le boss n'attendait plus qu'eux… Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Keishi regarda le groupe puis fit :

« - Bon ! On doit s'occuper de ça alors. Dit Keishi. C'est une de nos dernières destinations

\- Le lavandia Sea ce n'est pas le bateau qui a échoué ? Questionna Nona

\- Ouais, il y a deux ans, pour moi il avait été entièrement coulé. Avoua Ace

\- A croire que non. Dit Smoker. Ca doit être un bon endroit pour construire une base

\- Enfin pour lui en tout cas, au moins il n'est pas embêté. Dit Chesa

\- On doit s'occuper de ça ! Fît Gyn

\- Alors direction chenal 108! Dit Sonoko »

Le groupe s'en alla de la base secrète en courant. Ils se rapprochaient petit a petit de Stanislas alors. Il manquait plus qu'à savoir où il était exactement. Ils allaient bientôt le savoir, vu qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'endroit ou Ted était. Ils avaient fait pour la plus part le parcours sur un pokemon eau ; la région d'hoenn était une des régions avec le plus d'eau et de profondeurs sous-Marines. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il y avait une certaine majorité de personnes spécialisées en pokemon eau dans cette région. Le groupe arrivèrent sur la bateau qui avait a moitié couler. Il avait une partie visible, ou il y avait de lourd dégâts ; dalles retirer, casser, des troues. Le fait que se bateau ait couler était encore un mystère totale pour les gens d'Hoenn. Le lavandia see devait être le plus puissant de tout les bateaux mais n'avait pas résister longtemps malheureusement a une tempête. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts durant cette catastrophe. Il y avait des cabines qui avaient réussi a plus ou moins être a la surface : comme celle du capitaine. Drake leva les yeux et vit une silhouette dans la cabine du capitaine, sans doute Ted

« - Quelqu'un est là-Haut on devrai y allez maintenant. Fit Drake

\- Alors ça va commencer »

Ce qui allait commencer, comme disait keishi était un combat contre Ted. Mais face a qui ? Il pensait directement a Sonoko bizarrement, enfin il allait voir également comment cela allait se faire. Pour peu qu'un membre lambda de sa team arrive, aille aider ton très cher boss et ça allait rajouter une personne au combat. Le groupe arrivaient a la cabine du capitaine ; le constat était toujours le même un état pitoyable de la cabine avec également les machines totalement arrêté et abimé par l'eau de mer. Ted avait le dos tournés et regardait seulement le ciel.

« - Vous trouvez pas que le trio lier a la météo a fait un super boulot en créant ce climat assez paradisiaque a Hoenn ? Fit Ted. Un printemps Eternel, ce n'est pas toutes les régions qui peuvent en être bénéficière

\- Mais tu veux utiliser le pokemon rayaquaza, le pokemon du vent pour éradiquer toute vie sur terre. Fit Drake

\- Oh tu sais j'aurai pas eu cette idée si j'avais eu en ma possession le kaze kaze no mi »

Il se retourna, pour faire face au groupe. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins sur leurs gardes, c'était très drôle a voir selon Ted. Il fit juste un sourire mesquin. On pouvait voir également des cicatrices au niveau des joues de Ted. C'était le glasgow smile, une marque qu'il avait eu dès qu'il avait commencé a fréquenté des gangs

« - Oh enfaite, Stanislas est dans le bateau. Dit tout naturellement le boss

\- OU EST MON PÈRE ?! Hurla Keishi

\- Dans une pièce blanche dans le bateau. Dit Ted »

Keishi semblait avoir peur de ce que c'était. C'était une torture psychologique que son père lui avait décrite. Stanislas la voyait souvent dans certains cas de tortures durant ses enquêtes. Keishi espérait seulement qu'il était pas dans cette pièce depuis trop longtemps.

« - Vous pouvez allez le chercher. Il y aura de l'eau qui rentrera dans sa cabine dans une heure il risque de mourir noyer. Dit Ted. J'aurai juste besoin de Sonoko

\- Occupez vous de Nappy! Fit Sonoko. Je sais que vous allez le retrouver ! »

Sonoko sourit en disant ça. Keishi leva son pouce pour dire qu'il était d'accord, alors elle lui avait enfin donné un surnom affectueux ? Les sept autres personnes partirent pour essayer de retrouver Stanislas

* * *

Alors /o la fanfiction est bientôt finie malheureusement ! Mais bon vaut mieux ça qu'elle soit trop longues et vide de sens ! Je dirai que ça sera fini dans trois-quatres chapitres


	14. Chapter 14

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Le frère et la sœur étaient face a face. Sans rien dire. Sonoko ne savait pas ce que préparait son frère, peu être qu'il avait ses propres règles, pour se combat la en tout cas.

« - On a cas se battre avec toute notre équipe. On va voir qui est le meilleur enfin. Fit Ted

\- J'attends que ça depuis des années ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- BAD HOPE ! Hurla Ted en envoyant une pokeball

\- NEW HOPE ! fit en même temps Sonoko »

Un kaimorse sorti de la pokeball de Ted, Sonoko avait fait sortir son Massko shiney. Sonoko sourit. Elle avait un petit avantage sur son frère malgré le fait que Son pokemon n'était pas évolué à son maximum, il allait bientôt l'être de toute façon.

« LET'S BATTLE ! »

Pendant se temps, Le reste du groupe essayait de voir quel porte pouvait être ouverte avec deux clefs pour savoir ou était Stanislas.

« - PUTAIN IL Y A RIEN ! Hurla Keishi

\- Essaye de te calmer ! Je sais que c'est dur ! Fit Drake

\- Il y a encore des cabines sous l'eau ! peu être qu'on l'a enfermer la ! Dit Gyn

\- Mais on a aucun moyen de respirer sous l'eau… Fit remarquer Nona

\- Maintenant si ! »

Tout le monde se retourna, c'était Aiko, la sœur de Gyn encore et toujours la. Elle avait ce chic de tomber au bon moment cette fille. Elle donna le plongeur devon a chacun d'entre eux. C'était de l'oxygène qui permettait de respirer sous l'eau. Aiko regarda son petit frère

« - Alors ou est ta petite amie aux cheveux bleus ? Demanda Aiko

\- Ce n'est pas encore ma petite amie ! Répondit Gyn agasser

\- Pas ENCORE ? Firent Nona et Chesa ensemble

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de petite amie. Fit Smoker

\- On a d'autres miaouss à fouetter. Dit Ace »

D'un coup, trois dresseurs apparurent. C'était deux membre de la team Ozone ; deux sbire et un haut gradé. Ce haut grader était Don Krieg. Drake Ace et Smoker sortirent une de leurs pokeball.

« - Allez-y ! Fit Ace

\- On ne sait pas nager de toute façon ! Dit Drake

\- A nous de protéger vos arrières. Avoua Smoker »

Les trois sortirent un de leurs pokemon. Smoker avait choisi son démoloss, Ace son Goupelin et pour finir Drake sorti son Kabutops. Gyn, Aiko, Chesa, Nona et Keishi partirent dans l'eau pour sauver Stanislas Les ennemis avaient tous envoyer des pokemon vol. Il y avait réellement aucun Challenge a essayer de les battre, chacun d'entre eux avait l'avantage.

Pendant se temps dans la cabine du capitaine, le combat entre kaimorse et Massko avait déjà commencer. Massko avait évolué en Jungko au début du combat, comme avait prévu Sonoko. Mais cette dernière ne fit pas méga-évoluer son pokemon Plante, il allait avoir une double faiblesse glace si Sonoko le faisait un des double type de Kaimorse

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait chier comme ça ?! Tu aurai pu rester quelqu'un de bien » S'exclama Sonoko. « Double baffe ! »

Le pokemon plante fit son attaque de type dragon. Le pokemon eau avait reçut cette énième attaque. Ted fit un rire avant de répondre ; cela allait de soit pour lui

« C'est a cause de toi voyons. Kaimorse laser glace ! »

Sonoko fut encore plus en colère par la réponse. Comment pouvait-elle être la raison de toutes ses conneries ?! Le pokemon plante avait reçut l'attaque. Cela se voyait qu'il se retenait de ne pas tomber K.O ; pour ne pas décevoir son dresseur. Sonoko le remarqua et le fit rentrer dans sa pokeball

« Comment je peux être responsable de ça ?! » Dit Sonoko « On c'est plus aimé depuis que j'ai dix ans, comment veux-tu qu'on soit un connard a cet âge ?! »

Sonoko lança une de ses pokeball : c'était Borsalino son Luxio qui avait encore une évolution a subir. Sonoko n'avait pas eu le temps de les faire évoluer durant un mois, mais ils savaient très bien défendre sans leurs trois stades d'évolution.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas naître c'est tout ! » Fit Ted « c'est à cause de toi que Maman et mon père ne s'aimaient plus. Et toi pourquoi tu me hais ? Hydrocanon ! »

Borsalino esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Sonoko regarda bizarrement son frère. Comment ça a cause d'elle ? Elle n'avait pas décidé de naître. Et c'était parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus réellement. Sonoko trouvait stupide cette réaction, Drake avait totalement accepter le fait que Maria et Barrels n'étaient plus du tout ensemble.

« C'est… C'est… » Sonoko essayait de trouver ses mots pour tout expliquer « DÉJÀ JE T'EN VEUX PARCE QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ A L'ENTERREMENT DE MAMAN ! Même si tu lui en voulait, ça reste ta mère tu aurai du y aller ! Eclairs Fous ! »

Le pokemon Electrique shiney fit cette attaque qui avait l'air de bien affaiblir Kaimorse. Mais le pokemon eau n'était pas encore tomber K.O. C'était un des plus fort de ses deux doubles types. Ca n'aidait pas la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Sonoko reprit ses explications :

« POUR LE FAIT QUR TU ME FRAPPAIS QUAND J'AVAIS MÊME PAS FAIT DE CONNERIES ! LE FAIT QUE TU PARLAIS COMME UN CHIEN A NANNY ET NAPPY ILS ÉTAIENT GENTILS AVEC TOI ! Ils t'on adopter je te ferai remarquer ! Ils te payer ce que tu voulais ! Tu n'avais pas a être flemmard a l'école ! Tu as fait que des conneries là-bas, t'as ramené de la drogue, tu volait les pokemon des autres ! Tu avais des mauvaises notes. Et aussi… »

C'était la première fois quelle disait tout ca. Même si elle était remontée, cela faisait du bien d'enfin tout sortir. Ted n'avait pas l'air de réagir a toutes les accusations de sa petite sœur.

« JE TE HAIS PARCE QU'ON ME COMPARAIT TOUJOURS A TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE COMME TOI ! »

Sonoko commençait a pleurer encore une fois a cause de Ted. Sonoko se promit que c'était la toute dernière fois quelle pleurait pour lui.

« J'AI HONTE DE T'AVOIR COMME GRAND FRÈRE »


	15. Chapter 15

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Suite au plongeons que le petit groupe avait fait pour essayer de retrouver Stanislas, ils arrivèrent a un endroit plus ou moins en surface. Enfin, plutôt pas encore dans l'eau, ils firent la seule porte avec deux serrures ; ça devait être la où était le père de Keishi. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la porte ils sentirent une vibration violente bouger le bateau

« - CONNAAAAAARD ! Hurla une voix au loin

\- Attend, on est en dessous de la cabine du capitaine ? Pour qu'on entend aussi bien Sonoko. Dit Chesa

\- A croire, mais le bateau va bientôt sombrer regardez ! »

Après ce qu'avait dit Nona, elle montrait l'eau qui montait petit a petit. Ce n'était pas assez pour le faire couler totalement certes, mais si cela continuait comme ça cela allait être le cas. Keishi ouvrit la porte assez rapidement avec les clefs. Comme avait dit Ted, c'était une pièce totalement blanche. Stanislas était dans un coin de la pièce, seul les yeux fermer.

« - PAPA ! Hurla Keishi en courant vers Stanislas

\- M'SEUS ZOLOTAREV ! Hurla Aiko »

Aiko était sous les ordres de Stanislas, elle était de la police international c'était pour ça qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé pour retrouver Stanislas. Keishi mit son père sur son dos après lui avoir mit un plongeur Devon pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau. Les secousses venant de la cabine du capitaine se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Cela inquiétait un peu tout le monde

« - On dois retourner maintenant ! S'exclama Gyn. Sinon on va tous couler

\- On y va ! »

Le groupe s'en alla rapidement rejoindre Drake, Ace et Smoker. Pendant se temps, Ted et Sonoko se combattaient toujours. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un pokemon pour combattre l'un et l'autre. Sonoko n'avait plus que son monaflemit et Ted avait son Dracaufeu. La pièce commençait a tomber en ruine ; des dalles étaient encore partie a cause du combat. Il y avait un troue derrière Sonoko. Si elle faisait le moindre pas en arrière elle tombait droit dans l'eau qui était en dessous. Elle avait peur de faire le moindre faux pas. Elle toussa, elle réfléchissait quelle attaque faire

« GYN ! VIBRAQUA ! » Hurla Sonoko

Le pokemon de type normal utilisa son attaque de type eau. Sonoko avait apprit a bien utiliser ce pokemon ; étant fort mais ayant un talant qui n'était pas pratique pour la plus pas des personnes il était très peu utiliser. Le dracaufeu déjà bien affaiblit tomba K.O. Ted rentra son pokemon feu furieur dans sa pokeball. Comment une gamine pouvait l'avoir battu ?! Il attendit que sa sœur rentre son pokemon et il courut vers elle avant de l'attraper par le cou et la souleva d'une seule main.

« - CONNARD ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Comment une gamine comme toi est devenue forte ?! Dit Ted

\- Parce que MOI je travaillais ! Répliqua Sonoko

\- T'as toujours été nulle ! »

Ted avait avancer pour que Sonoko soit juste au dessus du troue. Il suffisait juste de la lâcher. Sonoko gigotait pour essayer de partir

« Tout ça parce que maman a été voir ailleurs ?! » S'exclama Sonoko

Cela lui paraissait un peu gros tout ça. Peu être c'était une des explications a une longue liste mais… Ca paraissait une réaction exagérée pour seulement ça. Et aussi Sonoko voulait gagner du temps pour que les autres revienne et la sauve

« Qu'est que ça peu foutre que je te dise qu'en plus de ça j'ai toujours hais être ton frère ?! » Fit Ted « depuis ce qui c'était passer vers 2004 tu t'en souviens ? »

Sonoko réfléchit ce qui c'était passer cette année la. C'est vrais que cela c'était dégrader aux environs de ses six ans. D'un coup, cela lui revenu ; la mort d'akuroma. Comment pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça ?! Akuroma était le jumeau de Sonoko, il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment de « raison ». Leur mère ne leurs avait jamais dit la raison de la mort de leur frère. Et ils essayaient bien de le savoir. Un an après, Maria décéda et ils n'avaient plus jamais eu l'occasion de pourvoir demander. Donc la question allait demeurer sans réponses. Sonoko arrêtait de se débattre en sachant très bien que cela n'allait pas aider et que dans tout les cas il allait la lâcher et qu'elle allait couler à cause de son fruit du démon.

« - C'est pas moi qui l'est tué. Fit Sonoko

\- Je suis sûr que maman nous l'avais caché pour ne pas que tu te sente coupable ! Répondit Ted

\- … Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure moi ! J'aimais très fort Aku ! J'étais aussi sa sœur je te ferai remarquer ! Tu es pas le seul a avoir mal ! Tu es pas le seul a avoir souffert ce jour la ! »

Sonoko se rappelait, ils étaient tout les deux ensemble ce jour la. Akuroma était tombé d'un coup quand ils jouaient tout les trois. Sonoko n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait ce jour la, Ted avait hurler sur Sonoko d'ailleurs et l'avait pousser avant de prévenir Maria de ce qui se passait. Suite a ça, Ted avait commencé a Frapper Sonoko, la pousser dans le but de lui faire mal

« - Alors c'est réellement pour ça que tu me hais. Fit Sonoko.

\- Yep.

\- J'aurai pu t'accuser aussi ce jour la et je ne l'ai pas fait. Répondit Sonoko. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux détruire le monde pour une histoire familiale !

\- Parce qu'EUX ne comprennent pas ma douleurs tout comme toi ! »

Ted était égoïste. Sincèrement, comment dire ça ? C'était aussi son frère Akuroma. Mais bon, il n'allait pas changer de point de vue, et c'était trop tard pour le raisonner.

« En revoir petite sœur »

Sonoko ferma les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. La noyade c'était la pire des morts. Sonoko sentit que son grand frère l'avait lâché et pendant sa chute elle sentait quelqu'un qui l'avait rattraper a temps en lui prenant son poignet.

« Je suis arriver a temps hein Sonok' ? »


	16. Chapter 16

New Hope Massko Shiney / Borsalino le Luxio shiney / Gyn le Monaflemit / Issho le Munja / Moria le Noctunoir / galame mâle nommé Sengoku: Dresseur Sonoko

Sakazuki Le Volcaropod / Corazon le Lovdisc / Fennard / Rondoudou / Noctali / Flambusar : Dresseur Chesa

Pingoléon / Etouraptor / Roucarnage / Wailord / Loklass / Alakazam: Dresseur Nona

Demoloss / Caninos / Dynavolt / Branette / Blizzaroi / Xatu : Dresseur Smoker

Galopa / Simiabraze / Goupelin / Maganon / Durmacho / Lugulabre : Dresseur Ace

Bouldenoeu / Pyrax / Dofan / Ectoplasma / Mistrigrix / Sucroquin : Dresseur Gyn

* * *

Sonoko ouvrit les yeux ; c'était Gyn ! Si Gyn était venu trois secondes trop tard, elle serait tombée. Sonoko avait eu de la chance sur ce coup la. Enfin elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins de la chance quand elle risquait plus ou moins sa vie. Gyn la souleva très facilement en utilisant ses deux mains et la mit a côté de lui. Il avait l'air d'être seul. Mais, les autres étaient arrivés un peu après. Aiko avait sorti sa carte qui prouver qu'elle était membre de la police international et se mit juste en Face de Ted

« - Ted Harmonia-Diez Chef de la team Ozone vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Pour Avoir voulu détruire le monde, Séquestration et torture sur un membre de la police international et avoir voulu tuer une civile ! Fit Aiko

\- Petite merdeuse ! Fit Ted

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma sœur ! »

Ted regarda Gyn. Sa sœur ? Ils avaient le don pour avoir tous un lien les uns avec les autres ? D'un coup, le bateau commença a sombrer comme avait Crains Nona. Les dernières personnes sur ce bateau coururent a l'extérieur. Pendant la fuite, Ted se prit quelque chose sur la tête et s'évanouie sur un bout de terre tout près du bateau. Les huit personnes avaient réussi à fuir comme prévu. Ils se retournèrent et virent Ted évanouie

« - On fait quoi de ce décher ? Demanda Chesa

\- On l'envoie en Taule ! Déclara Nona

\- Dans les procédures on peu pas, enfin vu ces circonstances. Avoua Aiko

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Smoker

\- Vu qu'il a été plus ou moins assommé on dois l'emmené a l'hôpital pour voir ce qu'il a. Avoua Aiko. Et prendre des mesures adapter pour si jamais il devient amnésique par exemple

\- Putain, s'il fait semblant d'être amnésique il va s'en tirer. Fit Ace

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! On sait voir quand il y en a un vrai et une personne qui fait semblant. Dit Aiko

\- Je vais t'aider a porter Ted ! Fit Drake. Il est bien plus lourd que toi je pense

\- Et je vais aller a l'hôpital pour Stanislas. Fit Keishi. Rentrez a Bourg-en-vol dire que tout vas mieux maintenant !

\- Je suis assez forte moi ! Fit Aiko »

Le petit groupe fit un signe de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'ils allaient s'y rendre tranquillement. Keishi, Aiko et Drake étaient parti. Et Gyn, Sonoko, Ace, Nona, Chesa et smoker rentrèrent a pieds chez eux. Ils préféraient y allez a bien ; simplement car ils savaient que leurs petite aventure était finie et avait du mal a se l'avouer. Ils arrivèrent a Merouville quand le soleil commencer a se coucher, ils avaient plus beaucoup de route a faire maintenant. Cela faisait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ces histoires.

« - Et dire que maintenant tout est fini. Dit Sonoko. Enfin une de nos petite aventure

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Avoua Nona. On a quand même sauver le monde, c'est pas tout le monde qui peu dire ça !

\- Ça nous empêchera pas de devenir plus tard des bons dresseurs, juste que la j'ai envie d'un peu rentrer chez nous. Dit Chesa

\- Et aussi il y a d'autre régions a découvrir. Dit Ace

\- On aura le temps d'y réfléchir en tout cas. Dit Smoker.

\- Pour le moment nos parents doivent s'inquiéter pour nous » Fit remarquer Gyn

C'est sur que les parents des jeunes dresseur devaient être inquiet pour eux, avec tout ce qui c'était passer et aussi le fait que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus rentrer chez eux. Ils se rapprochaient de Bourg-en-Vol, et virent des silhouettes. Plus ils se rapprochaient, elles devenaient de plus en plus visible. C'était leurs parents ! Ils semblaient parler entre eux, et commencer a s'inquiétés. Du moins, on pouvais plus voir que les mères qui s'inquiétés que les pères, du moins physiquement. La nuit tombait doucement quand ils arrivèrent.

« - Bonsoir… ? dit timidement Nona

\- VOUS ÊTES LA ! »

Les parents allaient vers leurs enfants. Ils démenèrent tout ce qui c'était passer avec Ted, la team Ozone et aussi leurs voyages. Les enfants répondirent a toutes les interrogations poser.

« - Et la Aiko, Drake et Keishi sont allez a l'hôpital ! Avoua Gyn

\- Aiko a dit que c'était dans les procédures, d'emmené Ted a l'hôpital. Avoua Nona

\- Oui, mais qu'ils allaient bien voir si Ted est honnête ou non. Fit Ace

\- Je vois le genre. Avoua Le père De Gyn et Aiko.

\- Et Stanislas va bien ? Demanda Aliona

\- Ca peu allez… Il a été emmené a l'hôpital au cas ou on ne sait jamais. Dit Chesa »

Chesa ne préféré rien dire de plus au sujet de Stanislas, tout comme les autres. Ils pensaient que c'était plus a Stanislas de le dire. La nuit était tomber depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« - Allez on rentre ça sera mieux ! Avoua un des parents

\- Ok ! A demain ! Fit Chesa avant de rentrer chez elle

\- A demain ! » Répondirent les autres

Les familles rentrèrent chez eux. Aliona était heureuse de voir qu'un de ses enfants adoptifs était rentré. Alors, tout allait rentrer plus ou moins en ordre ?

« - Nannyyy ? Fit Sonoko. Je peux avoir une des petites crème a la vanille que tu fais ?

\- … Tu m'as appelé Nanny ? »

Aliona semblait plus ou moins surprise. Sonoko avait plus l'habitude d'appeler par son prénom.

« - Bah oui, je t'ai appelé Nanny ! Parce que Stan c'est Napy ! Dit Sonoko tout naturellement

\- … J'ai fait quelques crêmes attends je t'en sort une ! »

Aliona sorti la crème a la vanille que Sonoko avait demandée. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commença a manger comme si de rien. Comme si rien n'avait changer a la maison, comme si Sonoko n'avait jamais quitter cette maison

* * *

Note: Il reste juste un chapitre a paraître avant la fin de la fanfiction 8D ça sera une sorte de conclusion ! Vous vous attendez a quoi comme fin ? 8D


	17. Chapter 17

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées. Stanislas allait beaucoup mieux, et était sorti de l'hôpital mais n'avaient pas reprit encore son travail en temps qu'inspecteur et se demandait s'il allait réellement le reprendre. Les membres de la team Ozone étaient mis en prison, c'était d'ailleurs Vergo et Sakazuki qui avaient prit la peine la plus lourde en niveau de la prison. Enfin… Il y avait quasiment tout les membres de la team Ozone qui avait eu une peine de prison. Ted avait réussi a y échapper a cette peine. Il avait perdu réellement la mémoire durant la fuite du lavandia Sea. Ce qui embêtait bien la plus part des civils. Il avait été expulsé de la région d'hoenn, il avait moins d'un mois pour partir dans une région totalement différente. Egalement, il avait rendre quasiment tout son argent, il lui restait seulement assez pour payer son ticket pour le ferry et partir le plus loin possible.

Drake et Sonoko étaient venu au port pour lui dire en revoir, malgré tout c'était quand même leur frère. Keishi et ses deux parents n'avaient pas voulut le revoir après cet épisode. Ted se regardait encore une énième fois dans le miroir fixant ses cicatrices a ses joues. Il avait l'air moins server et méchant que les dernières fois. Il avait perdu tout souvenir de quasiment les douze dernières années passées

« - vous appelez ça comment déjà ? Questionna Ted

\- Le glasgow smile. Fit Sonoko d'une voix très froide

\- Une blessure typique des gangs. T'en avait fréquenter quelques uns a l'époque. Dit Drake

\- Ça a du me faire mal putain ! Avoua Ted »

Le petit frère et la petite sœur de Ted ne répondit a cette phrase. Ils faisaient comme si il n'avait rien dit. Il y avait pas mal de bateau a poivressel, et ils attendaient pour qu'il parte dans une région lointaine, sans que personne ne le connaisse la-bas. C'était sans doute mieux pour tout le monde.

« Alola, embarquement dans 10 minutes ! » Annonça une voix

Ted se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur. Cette dernière était adossée contre un mur et regardait ailleurs. Drake avait un tout petit peu expliquer qu'il s'était réellement acharner sur Sonoko ses douze dernières années et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre a ce quelle lui fasse un en revoir émouvant et que sa présence était déjà miraculeuse. Ted se rapprocha de Drake

« - Je suis désolé pour tout Drake. Fit Ted. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas de toutes les conneries que j'ai fait.

\- Encore, c'est un euphémisme le mot connerie. Fit remarquer Sonoko »

Ted regarda sa petite sœur. Il se rapprocha d'elle, il posa sa valise qu'il avait prit et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sonoko. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air méchant et mauvais. Il avait un petit sourire honnête pour une fois.

« - Je me doutes que tu as des tonnes et des tonnes de raisons de me haïr parce que j'étais qu'un connard a l'époque. Fît Ted. Mais… Tu te souviens d'une phrase de la chanson que maman nous chantais souvent ?

\- Quelle chanson ? Sonoko ne comprenait pas le rapport avec tout ça

\- Celui du frère et la sœur, l'un servant et l'autre princesse, une toute a la fin »

Sonoko réfléchît quelques instants. Cela faisait des années et des années quelle n'avait plus entendu cette chanson c'était pour ça quelle avait du mal a s'en souvenir.

« - Tu es la princesse et je suis ton serviteur, misérable frère et sœur séparer par le destin. Si il me sera permis de renaître… J'aimerai qu'à nouveau nous puissions nous rencontrer.

\- Cette perte de mémoire est en quelque sorte ma renaissance, et je te prouverai que je suis plus le même. Fit Ted

\- Alors prouves moi, c'est bien beau des paroles mais si tu fais rien. »

Ted entendit qu'il devait embarquer il prit sa valise, en retirant ses mains des épaules de Sonoko. Il regarda en premier Drake

« Salut Drake. Salut _noix d'coco_. »

Drake lui répondu par un simple adieu. Sonoko ne dit plus rien a son frère. Drake se retourna, pour regarder Sonoko. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regarda son frère, avec en tête ce petit surnom, elle ne savait plus quand c'était la dernière fois ou elle l'avait entendu.

« - Tu as donner rendez-vous ici a tes amis ? Demanda Drake

\- Ouais ! Répondit Sonoko. Donc je serai de retours sans doute ce soir »

Drake parti du port. Sonoko soupira, déjà ses adieux avec Ted étaient passés. Déjà une bonne chose de faîte. Le bateau de Ted n'était pas encore parti. Sonoko se décolla du mur un peu. Puis d'un coup, Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle leva a peine la tête, c'était Gyn qui faisait semblant de chercher quelqu'un au loin. C'était pour se moquer de sa petite taille, une énième fois

« - Où est Sonoko ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie avec son frère ! Fit Gyn

\- Tu as du bol que je ne me vexe pas vite comme fille. Répondit Sonoko en souriant

\- Je vais finir par plus faire ce genre de blague si tu ne réagis pas comme ça. Avoua Gyn

\- Oh c'est mon but ! Dit Sonoko. Alors comme ça il y a une fille qui te plait ? »

Sonoko aimait bien poser des questions comme ça a Gyn. Ce dernier la regarda, alors elle n'avait pas oublié cette phrase. Sonoko se retourna pour faire face à Gyn.

« - Tu sais très bien qui c'est, _car il n'y a aucune femme ne sera plus con que son frère_ comme dirait un chanteur normalement tu as compris mon sous entendu. Répondit seulement Gyn. Et en parlant de Frère, comment ça c'est passer avec Ted ?

\- Sympa la transition ! Mais je veux t'entendre le dire ! Alexia ? Dit Sonoko avec un petit sourire. Et il a dit qu'il allait changer et qu'il allait me le prouver, et après il m'a dit adieu en me donnant un surnom qu'il m'avait plus donné depuis des années et des années

\- C'est ça alexia ! Tu as réussi à le savoir ! Fit Gyn en rigolant. C'est peux être mieux qu'il parte comme ça

\- … Merci de m'avoir sauver quand on était dans le Lavandia Sea enfaite »

Sonoko n'avait pas eu vraiment d'occasion de remercier Gyn de l'avoir sauver de cette chute. Donc elle profitait d'avoir ce tête a tête avec Gyn pour lui dire

« - J'allais pas te laisser mourir non plus. Avoua Gyn. Je m'en serai légèrement voulu si tu étais morte aussi

\- C'est sûr que tu t'ennuierais sans moi ! Répondit Sonoko

\- C'est vrai. Et ça me fait mal de l'avouer !

\- Ca va la modestie ? »

Gyn mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sonoko avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sonoko prit quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de Gyn.

« - Je suis bien contant de te revoir sourire.

\- On n'a jamais fait une scène aussi clicher et Q. Sonoko rigolait. Manquerai plus que tu parte en voyage à l'autre bout de la terre. »

Gyn rigolait puis la lâcha. C'est vrai c'était un peu clicher ou nier comme scène. Enfin Q comme disait Sonoko. Chesa et Nona arrivèrent avec Ace et Smoker. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins donner rendez-vous pour y allez ensemble

« - Oh on s'excuse les amoureux ! Fit Chesa

\- On peux vous laissez seuls. Dit Nona

\- Non non ça va ! On a déjà eu notre petit tête a tête ! Répondit Sonoko

\- T'es pas obliger de raconter notre vie non plus. Dit Gyn

\- Les filles aiment bien parler de ça entre elle d'après ce que j'ai compris. Déclara Ace

\- Si elles aiment bien. Avoua Gyn

\- Ca me soule sur le coup qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Si un jour je fous les pieds a Alola, je lui fais tout rappelé. Fit Smoker

\- T'inquiète pas, je lui ai mit dans sa valise des enregistrements, journeaux qui parlent de ce qu'il a fait. Dit Sonoko. Comme ça il sera obliger de s'en souvenir, et au pire il se sentira mal »

Sonoko rigolait, puis après se retourna vers le ferry de Ted. Se dernier était le seul dehors sur le pont. On pouvait le voir au loin. Les autres le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Petit a petit le ferry commença a partir. Sonoko leva le bras en levant son pouce

« BONJOUR ET ADIEU. ADIEU A TOI MON FRÈRE ! »

Tout le monde regarda bizarrement Sonoko. Cela faisait bizarre qu'elle dise ça comme ça. Elle avait toujours dénié le fait qu'ils aient un lien de sang. Sonoko baissa son bras puis regarda tout le monde

« - Pourquoi tu l'as appeler d'un coup Mon frère ?! S'exclama Chesa

\- Seulement pour lui dire adieu, j'aime bien faire de façon classe. Avoua Sonoko

\- Mais c'était pas justement parce qu'on te comparait a lui que tu ne voulais pas qu'on dise que vous êtes frères et sœurs ? Demanda Smoker »

Sonoko se gratta la tête c'était vrai. Mais bon elle avait maintenant de bonne raisons d'arrêter de penser que tout le monde allait encore la comparer a son frère

« Disons que toute cette aventure, le fait que je voulais le mettre en prisons ça m'a permit de prouver au monde entier _que je ne suis pas comme mon frère_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble physiquement que nous allons finir dans le même cas ! Et qui sait ! on ira peu être sur Alola ! »

Suite a cette événement, les années sont passer. Smoker s'était engager dans la police international, Chesa s'amuse depuis tout ce temps a se balader sans but dans les régions en disant quelle veut en apprendre plus sur les pokemon. Sonoko accompagne quelques dois Chesa, quand elle doit allez dans les même régions que la blonde ; elle était devenu une assistante du professeur Seko et inspire de devenir une professeur pokemon un jour. Gyn avait choisi de devenir un des meneurs de la zone combat. Ace essayait de devenir un dresseur reconnu et Nona est devenu une grande éleveuse de Pokemon.

« _Dites ça vous dis de venir un peu a Alola ? Mon travaille ma permit d'y être un certain temps._

 _Et ça nous permet de voir si Ted a comprit la leçon_ »

* * *

Normalement ça aurai du être le dernier chapitre xD mais je voulais juste qu'on vois une dernière fois les personnages plus vieux et plus réfléchit face a Ted. DONC réellement le prochain chapitre qui sort, c'est le dernier xD


	18. Chapter 18

Gyn regarda de nouveau le message de Sonoko en attendant que le Ferry arrive dans la région D'Alola. C'était elle qui avait proposé de venir la voir a Alola. Malgré le travaille de Sonoko, elle essayait de voir les autres le plus souvent possible, ce qui était souvent le cas. Enfin, Gyn la voyait assez régulièrement, il ne savait pas si les autres la voyait souvent… Le bateau débarqua. Le meneur de la tour combat sorti du bateau et entendit un grand :

« PAPAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un petit garçon arriva en courant vers Gyn. Ce dernier se mit a la taille du petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Ce petit garçon avait les cheveux bleu foncer, il avait également des yeux rouges bordeaux, le teins un peu plus clair que son père… Enfaite, c'était un midi Gyn avec quelques petites touches de Sonoko.

« - PAPA ! Fit le petit garçon en souriant

\- Tout va bien Matthias ? Demanda Gyn

\- Oui papa ! J'ai eu un 100% a un contrôle. Répondit Matthias

\- Il voulait absolument le dire. Fit Sonoko en arrivant

\- C'est maman qui m'a tout expliqué ! Fit Matthias

\- OH UN MINI GYN ! » fit une voix

Gyn se retourna ; c'était Chesa. Comme d'habitude accompagner par Smoker. Ils étaient souvent a deux ces derniers temps. Matthias regarda Bizarrement Chesa

« - Comprend pas Chesa elle m'appelle tout le temps mini Gyn. Dit matthias perdu

\- Ne t'en fait pas elle dit souvent des choses bizarres. Fit Smoker

\- Parce que tu ressemble plus a papa qu'a maman c'est pour ça. Avoua Gyn en souriant.

\- Aiko va venir bientôt. Avoua Smoker. Elle est occuper en se moment

\- TATA SERA LAAAAA ! Hurla Matthias »

Sonoko rigolait, puis quelques minutes après, ce fut Ace et Nona qui étaient arrivé. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous vu tous ensemble. Sonoko emmena ses amis chez elle pour qu'ils posent leurs affaires. Matthias courut dehors comme d'habitude

« - NE T'ÉLOIGNE PAS TROP ! Hurla Sonoko

\- OK MAMAN ! Répondit le petit

\- Il a quel âge ? Demanda Chesa

\- Six ans déjà. Avoua Sonoko

\- Déjà, ça pousse vite les mômes. Fit Gyn

\- J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais vu Ted. Dit Nona

\- Jamais, il ne sait même pas qu'il a un troisième oncle. Répondit Sonoko

\- En même temps ça va faire une dizaine d'années qu'on a plus vu Ted. Répondit Gyn

\- Ah ? Qu'a peine dix ans ? Demanda Ace. Je pensais plus a vers quinze vingt ans.

\- Je pense qu'on est plus proche des quinze ans. Avoua Smoker

\- J'ai pas eu le temps ni le courage d'allez le revoir, et je pense qu'on s'en porte mieux ainsi » Fit Sonoko

Sonoko regarda au loin son fils jouer. D'un coup, elle remarqua quelqu'un qui courrait vers elle. Elle se demandait ce qui c'était passé.

« - MADAME HARMONIA ! Hurla la personne

\- … Il y a quelque chose qui se passe ? Questionna Sonoko

\- C'est… C'est a propos de Ted c'est bien votre frère ?! »

La personne arriva en face de Sonoko, essouffler. La première idée qui venait, c'était « quelle connerie Ted a encore fait ? ».

« - Il s'passe quoi ? Demanda Gyn

\- Il c'est suicider ! Dit l'homme

\- Ah »

Sonoko regarda simplement la personne. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait sortir a se moment la. Pas de tristesse, ni de joie a ce sujet la. Juste un « ah. ». Comme si on avouer qu'un voisin qu'on avait très peu connu était mort. L'homme regarda bizarrement Sonoko, puis lui tendit une lettre.

« - Sa femme vous invite a ses obsèques…

\- Il avait une femme ? Questionna Sonoko en prenant la lettre

\- Oui ! Même deux enfants

\- … Qui aurai pu croire ? Fit Smoker

\- vous êtes sur que c'est bien Ted Harmonia ? Demanda Gyn

\- Oui, un type aux cheveux bleus, les yeux rouges qui ressemble a sa petite sœur. Répondit L'homme

\- … Alors comme ça il a une famille ? »

L'homme expliqua que Ted était connu a Alola pour être un bon dresseur de pokemon et qu'il avait rencontrer sa femme lors qu'il voulait attraper un nouveau pokemon. Ensuite, ils s'étaient rapprochés puis après ils avaient fondé une famille. Et qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouver son corps. Egalement sa femme voulait allez voir Sonoko pour un peu lui parler, c'est ce qui se passa le soir. La femme de Ted était venue avec ses deux fils. Ces derniers jouaient avec Matthias. La femme de ted était quelqu'un aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets. Elle s'habillait d'une façon totalement banale

« - Je suis contente de vous voir ! Avoua La jeune femme. Vu le nombre de fois ou Ted a parler de vous.

\- … Bonjour ? Fit Sonoko. Je suis désolée mais Ted ne m'avait jamais parler de vous, donc ça m'avait totalement surprise qu'il avait une famille

\- Surtout vu de la ou il était parti. Fit Smoker

\- … Vous êtes s'eux qui l'avaient arrêter dans ses conneries ? Demanda la femme de Ted

\- Oui. Fit Chesa. Nona, Smoker et moi même nous avions seize ans a l'époque, Ace Dix-Sept et Sonoko et Gyn Dix-huit »

Quand Chesa mentionnait les prénoms elle montrait aussi les personnes qui portait ce nom, pour pas quelle soit perdue.

« - C'était au moins il y a quinze ans cette histoire. Avoua Nona.

\- Et a ce qui paraît il avait perdu la mémoire sur ces événement et aussi il avait oublier une grande parti des souvenir relier a son enfance. Dit Ace

\- Et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Dit Gyn

\- … J'avais appris par une amie qui habitait a Hoenn a une époque. Fit la jeune femme. Akemi cela vous dis quelque chose ?

\- Oui, elle était dans notre classe. Dit Smoker

\- Et c'était Ted qui avait tué son amie. Dit Sonoko »

Le soir tomba doucement et la petite famille de Ted parti de chez Sonoko. Sa femme était triste, elle venait de perdre son mari. Et en plus de ça, elle avait apprit qu'avant il n'était pas une personne fréquentable et qui aurai voulu la destruction du monde. La petite famille fit un petit bout de chemin, quand la mère remarqua quelqu'un aller vers elle. Comme il faisait nuit, elle ne vit qu'une silhouette noir s'approcher et commencer a avoir peur.

« - Attends, tu vas pas être seule pour rentrer a la maison. Fit une voix familière

\- … Ted ? »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, il n'était pas mort ?! Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose a ce qui se passer. L'homme prit la main d'un des deux enfants, puis fit un :

« Ouais c'était mon nom. Désolé d'avoir fait croire a ma mort, mais je pense que c'est mieux que Ted Harmonia soit mort. » Avoua Ted « Maintenant j'ai changé de nom, Hâpy Ohanna, j'ai totalement changer de coupe de cheveux et je me fait une teinture et maintenant je met des lentilles pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. C'est mieux pour tout le monde que cet homme soit enterré. Comme ça plus personne n'aura de soucis avec cet Homme »

C'était la seule chose qui était venu en tête de Ted quand il avait apprit tout ce qu'il avait fait ; il fallait juste éliminé Ted Harmonia. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, et tout allait mieux maintenant que la fausse mort de Ted était annoncer.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plus! :D


End file.
